


Принц Греха

by Ali4e



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alchemy, Canonical Character Death, Detectives, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e





	1. Chapter 1

Жаворонок разбудил их своей трелью, такой же дрожащей и прозрачной, как дымка этого нежного июльского утра. Кристально чистое небо восхищало своей синевой. Шевалье с легкостью, удивившей его самого, вытащил Филиппа на прогулку в парк. Было рано не только для его высочества, но и для большинства придворных. Аллеи оставались пустынными, и человеческий гомон не мог заглушить восторженного хора птиц.  
В такой день обязательно должно было случиться что-то хорошее. Они все шли и шли, удаляясь от дворца, от обустроенной части парка, туда, где Ленотр еще только начинал свои работы. Аллея оборвалась внезапно, возле еще не вырубленной рощи, и кто-то весьма предусмотрительно установил здесь простенькую скамейку со спинкой. Следовало немного передохнуть, прежде чем возвращаться обратно.  
Вокруг не было видно ни души, даже вездесущие рабочие не сновали тут, как муравьи, со своими тачками. Едва присев на скамейку, шевалье воспользовался этим, чтобы поцеловать Филиппа, обняв его одной рукой за плечи.  
Если что-то и могло сделать Филиппа счастливее в такое утро, то только подобное — весьма неожиданное — проявление нежности. Уютно устроившись в объятиях де Лоррена, которые тот не собирался размыкать, положив голову на спинку скамьи, Филипп с блаженной улыбкой произнес:  
— Вы так редко меня целуете, почему?  
Он потянулся было к губам шевалье, но тот чуть отклонился назад. Филипп состроил укоризненную мину.  
— Не мешайте, я смотрю на вас, — строго сказал де Лоррен.  
Он действительно не отводил от лица Филиппа взгляда — такого внимательного, словно пытался навеки запечатлеть в памяти его черты.  
— Зачем вам на меня смотреть? — щурясь, как сытый кот, улыбнулся Филипп.  
— Я говорил вам, ваше высочество, что вы прекрасны? Вы — как это утро, полное радостных предвкушений.  
Чуть болезненное, но сладкое чувство разлилось в груди Филиппа. Ему показалось, что он вот-вот растает под этим ласковым солнцем.  
— Почему бы вам всегда не обращаться со мной так? Я бы больше ничего не просил от жизни, — прошептал он.  
— Вам это слишком быстро надоест, — так же тихо ответил де Лоррен, убирая непослушную прядь с его лица.  
— Но вы даже не пробовали!  
И де Лоррен дал ему то, чего он хотел, — поцелуй долгий, глубокий, чувственный, но не страстный; настойчивый, но не грубый. Время, казалось, остановилось. Ветер сплетал золотистые и угольно-черные пряди.  
Когда де Лоррен оторвался от него, Филипп был пьян от эмоций.  
— Я люблю тебя, люблю безумно, — бормотал он, склоняясь к плечу шевалье.  
— Не говорите этого, потом пожалеете. — Де Лоррен коснулся губами его волос.  
— Ах, вам обязательно быть несносным. — Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
Филипп обхватил шевалье обеими руками за талию и крепко прижался к нему, уже совсем не заботясь о том, видит их кто-то или нет.  
Но рядом по-прежнему не было никого. Придворные, наверное, собрались на церемонию пробуждения короля, а челядь была поглощена утренними хлопотами. Де Лоррен все же поглядывал по сторонам, рассеянно лаская Филиппа через легкие ткани одежды. Постепенно его прикосновения становились все жестче и требовательнее. Он сминал кружева, подбираясь к плоти, нащупал чувствительное место на боку, крепко сдавил. Дыхание шевалье все учащалось, тело вздрагивало, наконец он встал, заставив подняться и Филиппа.  
— Туда, — скомандовал он, указывая на рощу.  
Филипп, разомлевший от тепла и объятий, был совсем не настроен на такие приключения. Прыгать по кочкам, портить костюм в кустах — какая в этом нужда?  
— Зачем вы меня туда зовете? — хмурясь, спросил он. Ему было хорошо и на скамейке.  
— Соберем гербарий, — съязвил шевалье. — Я там видел редкие растения.  
— Не собираетесь же вы… О боже, нет! Если вам так нужно, давайте вернемся в мои покои.  
— Мы до них не доберемся, коридоры уже переполнены. Вас тут же втянут в обычный круговорот. А я хочу вас, и прямо сейчас.  
Больше не желая ничего слушать, он развернулся и зашагал к роще, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним Филипп. Тот, конечно, последовал — спотыкаясь и ворча себе под нос:  
— Ненадолго же хватило вашей доброты ко мне…  
Подлесок тут был густым, так что им не понадобилось далеко углубляться в рощу, чтобы найти укромное местечко. Филипп все еще дулся, но шевалье это не волновало. Не став тратить время на разговоры, он просто прислонил его высочество к березе и спустил с него штаны.  
— Какая галантность… — буркнул Филипп, обнимая ствол и прислоняясь щекой к шероховатой коре. Он старался не думать о комарах, клещах, муравьях и прочих насекомых, наверняка уже нацеливающихся на его пах.  
Поза была неудобной, смазкой служила слюна, и тем не менее шевалье без всяких церемоний с размаху засадил в него член. Последнее сношение было не так давно, и ему это удалось, но Филипп зашипел и зажмурился от боли.  
И все же эта грубость в который раз оказала на него свое колдовское воздействие, как и сама мысль о том, чтобы безропотно подставиться тому, кто пользуется им лишь в свое удовольствие. Больше ничего и не требовалось, чтобы возбудить Филиппа до предела.  
Он выгибался, оттопыривая зад, чтобы член шевалье вошел под правильным углом. И когда это наконец случилось, когда искра наслаждения вспыхнула в нем, а затем снова и снова, ему уже даже стало казаться, что так хорошо ему не было никогда. Болели от напряжения ноги, саднило внутри, пальцы шевалье впивались ему в бедра, он едва выдерживал жесткий ритм толчков — и все это в итоге вылилось в такой бурный оргазм, что Филипп едва не потерял сознание. Он упал на колени, а шевалье воспользовался этим, чтобы кончить ему на лицо, что он вообще очень любил.  
Впрочем, ему самому и пришлось приводить Филиппа в порядок, поскольку рядом не было ни зеркал, ни невозмутимого камердинера. Отряхнув его, обтерев платком его щеки, застегнув и зашнуровав все необходимое, де Лоррен критически осмотрел Филиппа и сказал:  
— Давайте еще немного прогуляемся. Вам пока не следует показываться людям на глаза: вид у вас безумный.  
— Ну а кто в этом виноват? — риторически спросил Филипп, опираясь на предложенную руку. — Хотя мне грех жаловаться: по крайней мере вы перестали меня бить, прежде чем изнасиловать.  
— Не то чтобы мне стало вас жаль, просто в этом больше нет необходимости, — в тон ему ответил шевалье. — Хотя… Вы заставили меня кое о чем задуматься.  
Но мысли Филиппа уже перескочили на другое:  
— Ах, эти сапоги можно будет сразу выбросить, даже слугам не отдашь! Безнадежно испорчены.  
Шевалье с досадой цокнул языком, наперед зная, что эти жалобы могут быть бесконечны.  
— Хорошо, давайте выйдем назад на аллею. Черт возьми, почему вокруг так пусто? В этом уже есть что-то зловещее. Да хватит уже стенать о своих сапогах. Кажется, кто-то собрался на войну? Как думаете, во что превратит фламандская грязь ваши щегольские ботфорты из кожи христианских девственниц? А как растрескаются от ветра и дождя ваши ланиты! Будет немного неловко наносить притирания на виду офицеров вашего, пока еще не существующего полка. А седла? Вы только вообразите себе, что станет с вашей драгоценной…  
— Великолепно, сударь, — перебил его Филипп, выпрыгивая наконец на сухой гравий аллеи. — В ваш перечень ужасов войны не вошли ни пули, ни снаряды, ни злокачественный понос — за последнее я вам особенно благодарен.  
Со стороны дворца, топчась по куртинам и клумбам с нежными анемонами, к ним уже кто-то приближался. Паж из королевской свиты размахивал шляпой, на его раскрасневшемся от бега лице расплывалась счастливая улыбка — надо же, именно ему повезло выполнить это важное поручение.  
— Ваше высо… Ох! — Он, спохватившись, отвесил поклон, но впопыхах не дождался разрешения говорить. — Ваше высочество, его величество изволит желать… срочно соблаговолил…  
Филипп поморщился — ему неприятно было смотреть на чужую неловкость, пусть кого-то она могла умилить, ибо паж был юн и свеж.  
— Я вас понял. Ступайте во дворец и скажите, что я скоро буду. — И добавил, когда мальчик бросился прочь: — Как только сменю сапоги. Да и чулки тоже… боже, а тут что? Что за пятно?  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я ответил?  
— Нет, не надо. Итак, день в Версале начался. Какая тоска!


	2. Chapter 2

Камины нещадно дымили уже с утра, и Людовик, как всегда, велел распахнуть окна в парадных покоях. Но воздух был все еще не совсем прозрачным, рождая ощущение нереальности, в то время как слабый запах гари будил смутную тревогу. Придворные почтительно расступались перед Филиппом, но он давно научился читать едва заметные жесты и понял, что у Людовика его ждет холодный прием. Нотная грамота дворцового балета: взгляд исподлобья у мадам де Монтеспан, подрагивающие губы ее приятельницы, там слишком медленный разворот, здесь — чуть небрежный поклон. И жирный восклицательный знак в конце этой фразы — вытянувшееся лицо Лувуа: казалось, щеки его легли на воротник.  
Людовик был один, даже без Бонтана: значит, тучи ходят совсем низко.  
— Из-за тебя мне пришлось отложить утреннее заседание совета.  
Глядите, какая катастрофа. Отлаженный часовой механизм дал сбой; фарфоровые фигурки, танцующие свой бесконечный менуэт, дернулись и застыли.  
— А мне пришлось полностью переодеться после короткого моциона. Твой Версаль — это помесь сельской фермы с разрушенными Помпеями.   
Тем временем жадный взгляд Филиппа скользил по карте будущих военных действий, ища перемен — таких долгожданных. Здесь должна появиться еще одна фигура, и не фарфоровая, а стальная.  
— Когда я вызываю тебя в такой неурочный час, ты должен думать в первую очередь о том, что стало этому причиной.  
Этот холодный размеренный тон и ангела вывел бы из себя. Филиппу больше нравилось, когда он кричал.  
— Я думал. — Позволения сесть не последовало, и Филипп шагнул к окну: он пришел сюда любоваться пейзажем, зачем же еще. — И в какой-то момент у меня закралась безумная мысль: неужели тебе понадобилась моя помощь? Смелые мечты, я согласен. Я нужен на военном совете? Освободился важный государственный пост? Нет, постой-ка: рабочие снова взбунтовались. Да, точно, я не видел их сегодня ни в парке, ни на лесах…  
— Я дал им выходной, — слишком быстро ответил Людовик.  
— Вынужден был дать! — Самое время нарушить этикет: Филипп опустился на один из пустующих стульев возле стола Совета. Карта как на ладони. — Вчера, я слышал, какая-то женщина прилюдно обвинила тебя в смерти своего сына, а ты поверить не мог, что она проклинает именно тебя. Я бы поверил сразу. Ты когда-нибудь посещал их жилища? Они живут хуже, чем фараоновы рабы, зачастую вместе с семьями. Болезни выкашивают их раньше, чем они успевают убиться на стройке. Да они когда-нибудь снесут тебя вместе с твоей пирамидой.  
Диспозиция не изменилась. Железные всадники топтали бумажные реки, справа виднелось жирное пятно, наверняка от пальцев Лувуа: свинья свиньей.  
— Ты хорошо осведомлен.  
— Кто-то же должен.  
С небрежным жестом Людовик откинулся на спинку стула — но не надо этому верить, он никогда не расслабляется, даже во сне, даже когда видит сон о смерти матери.  
— Не пытайся убедить меня в том, что интересуешься чем-то, кроме кутежей в Париже и галантереи от Пердрижона. Я тоже не слеп и прекрасно знаю, кто делает за тебя черную работу, пока ты оттачиваешь свои пороки. Армейский чин? Хлопоты о губернаторстве в Лангедоке? Мне известно имя отца твоего честолюбия. Мне известно, кто навещает хижины рабочих и раздает мелочь их женам и конфеты их детям. Мне известно, кто убеждает чернь, что ее единственный защитник — это ты.  
В изумлении Филипп оторвал взгляд от карты и уставился на брата. Лягушачьи глаза, жабий рот, нос вечно красный на кончике — жалкое зрелище. И что за колдовство ослепляет женщин, готовых отдаться ему на любом подоконнике, и их мужей, бросающих к его ногам всю многовековую гордыню своего рода — за один только благосклонный взгляд?  
«Впрочем, мы, Бурбоны, все не красавцы, — постарался быть честным Филипп. — Мы берем другим».  
— Отец Коснак? Епископ Валанса? Мой духовник, ты говоришь о нем? Удивительно! — Нет, правда, Филипп сейчас не паясничал. — Он теперь у нас корень зла? А шевалье, значит, превратился в ангела? Да, потому что держит мои интересы в кругу парижских кабаков, галантереи и других страшных атрибутов порока, подальше от чинов и должностей. Он, теперь, получается, твой союзник? Не уследишь за твоим пониманием добродетели. Но если хочешь жаловаться на Коснака, ты обратился не по адресу — он скорее приятель моей жены, ее подушка для рыданий, ее верный рыцарь. Или… или ты ревнуешь?  
Нет, Людовик не стал стучать кулаком по столу, кричать «Хватит!» и швыряться чернильницами, хотя раньше не преминул бы. Он только подвинул папку на столе, как будто она ему мешала, и сказал тем же тоном, каким на Совете отчитывал министров:  
— Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы говорить об отце Коснаке. Речь все-таки пойдет о шевалье… в какой-то мере.  
— Постоянство — твоя главная добродетель. — Филипп принял пристойную позу. — Я весь внимание.  
— Ты слишком громко кричишь.  
— Что?  
Тиканье часов стало оглушительным. Неужели он и правда имеет в виду…?  
— Я выразился достаточно ясно. Так дальше продолжаться не может. Здесь не Пале-Рояль, где, наверное, даже цветы в горшках уже ничему не удивляются, здесь довольно тесно, и я не могу выделить тебе целый этаж — хотя понадобилось бы скорее отдельное крыло, а лучше подземелье, — чтобы пощадить чувства окружающих. Представь себе, я приглашаю почтенное семейство из Оверни, четыре дочери на выданье и два сына, которые метят в гвардию, и мне некуда их поселить, потому что единственные свободные апартаменты, достаточно обширные для них, располагаются как раз под твоей спальней. А это значит, что на следующий день они погрузятся в свои кареты, и мы увидим только пыль на горизонте.  
Филипп взглянул на потолок: там Франция в облике полуобнаженной женщины вела своих сыновей в бой, а по краям на это с завистью смотрели другие страны, совсем не такие красивые, и даже сама богиня войны Беллона.   
— Ты отложил Совет, взбудоражил всю свою челядь, с титулами и без, и только для того, чтобы сказать мне это?  
Царственные веки опустились и поднялись — ну точь-в-точь жаба моргнула. Уголки рта приподнялись на тщательно отмерянный градус.  
— Я отложил Совет только потому, что ты слишком долго переодевался. Но да, я отреагировал немедленно, как только мне доложили о проблеме. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал посмешище из себя и моего двора. — Теперь голос его стал даже ласков, и многие тут уже научились бояться этой нежности. — Ничто не имеет значения, пока не становится публичным. Грех — он только между тобой и Богом, но огласка — исключительно в моей компетенции.  
Вспомнилось вдруг, как много лет назад в военном лагере близ Кале Луи стал в присутствии матери ехидно интересоваться, почему раненый де Гиш отлеживается в шатре у Филиппа. Это была такая же ничем не оправданная гнусность, как и сегодня. Но с тех пор Филипп научился выстраивать против нее стену, не хуже инженера Вобана, с бойницами и гаубицами. Он просто встал и пошел прочь.  
— Я не разрешал тебе уходить! — крикнул Людовик в захлопнувшуюся дверь. Вздохнув, он постучал пальцами по столу и произнес чуть тише: — Бонтан!  
— Я здесь, ваше величество.  
Боковая панель беззвучно отворилась, и согбенная тень возникла на пороге.  
— Так что там с эпидемией среди рабочих? Есть какие-то результаты?   
— Консилиум еще идет, ваше величество.


	3. Chapter 3

Анатомический театр наспех оборудовали в подвале, в помещении таком сыром, что экономы никак не могли найти ему применения. По сводчатым потолкам змеилась черная плесень, каблуки продавливали в земляном полу ямки, в которых немедленно проступала вода. Притащили из кухонь массивный разделочный стол, который потом сожгут, на него водрузили тело, столь обезображенное, что в нем только по одежде узнавался человек.  
Господа в строгих черных костюмах, столпившиеся вокруг, прикрывали лица платками, смоченными в уксусе. Они не подходили близко, и Клодин, упросившая отца взять ее с собой, оставалось только выглядывать из-за его плеча. Неужели они даже не проведут вскрытие?  
— Проказа, — неуверенно произнес Танкред, врач герцога Орлеанского, такой же ленивый и беспечный, как его господин.  
Но и прочие были не лучше. Клодин ничего не могла поделать со своим презрением. Массон, возглавлявший консилиум, позвал всех, кого смог найти в Версале: придворных лекарей, которых Клодин считала шарлатанами, вошедшими в случай. Они умели запугать своих пациентов, умели и утешить, придумывали им болезни, чтобы виртуозно исцелить, а истинные хвори погребали в потоках благоглупостей, позаимствованных еще у Галена. Лучшие из них легко справлялись с похмельем и симптомами дурных болезней. Клодин любого променяла бы на простого военного хирурга — те хотя бы знали анатомию. Но Массон не стал к ним обращаться, даже не вызвал из Парижа тех своих коллег, с которыми состоял в многолетней переписке.  
Жилет и штаны из домотканного полотна, холщовая сорочка с прорехами — тот, кого сразила неведомая зараза, несомненно, был беден. Он не значил ничего.  
— Кто этот несчастный? — Наконец был задан вопрос, вертевшийся у Клодин на языке, но она не смела и рта раскрыть.  
— Кажется, сын одного из садовников, так мне сказали, — нехотя ответил Массон. — Итак, проказа…  
— Но погодите! — последовало возражение. — Проказа не развивается столь стремительно, и даже она не способна вот так буквально сожрать всю плоть.  
Это, кажется, был врач одного из принцев крови, молодой и — по общему мнению — очень глупый. Конечно, он дурак. Хочет взять на себя ответственность? Ее с удовольствием переложат на его плечи.  
— А что же способно? — с неприятной ухмылкой спросил Танкред. — Вы хотите поговорить о колдовстве?  
Массон вскинул руку, заставляя всех замолчать. Клодин взглянула на него — и изумилась. Лоб покрыт испариной, пальцы протянутой руки дрожат, как будто он сам болен… или смертельно испуган?  
— Довольно споров, — сказал он, хотя, пока они стояли тут около часа, не завязалось ничего похожего на дискуссию. Предположения высказывались очень вяло. — Скоротечная проказа, я сталкивался с таким… эмм… в Милане.  
«Ты никогда не был в Милане!» — хотелось крикнуть Клодин. Ее трясло от гнева.  
— И сам молодой человек, и его семья, по-видимому, скрывали первые симптомы болезни, — продолжал Массон. — Я предложу его величеству выслать его родственников на остров прокаженных близ Марселя, а также тех, кто проживал с ними рядом, а их хижины сжечь. Этого будет достаточно.  
Клодин схватила отца за руку, но он стряхнул ее ладонь. Его слова не укладывались у нее в голове. Отец мог ошибаться, упорствовать, брюзжать, быть смешным или занудным — но он никогда не вел себя столь безответственно. «Скоротечная проказа», боже мой! Даже если этот диагноз не выдумка — а как же другие случаи подобной болезни, ведь этот был не первый? Предыдущие жертвы и вовсе никого не интересовали, но слишком страшны были симптомы, и рабочие теперь грозили взбунтоваться. Они были согласны умирать от чахотки, от горячки, от травм и недоедания, но такой конец даже им показался ужасным. Только поэтому был созван консилиум, которому Массон позволил превратиться в фарс.  
Но никто здесь не разделял возмущения Клодин, напротив, все были рады поскорее убраться прочь от этого зловещего и загадочного трупа и вернуться к своим необременительным обязанностям. Господа в черных шляпах, как стая жирных черных крыс, ринулись вверх по узкой лестнице, туда, где воздух не был пропитан гнилостными парами.  
Массон не двигался с места, и, как только последний коллега скрылся из виду, обернулся к дочери.  
— Молчи, молчи! — зашипел он в ее удивленное лицо.  
— Но почему ты солгал? — все же выкрикнула она.  
Он приложил палец к губам, бледный, едва владеющий собой.  
— Запомни: брат короля — настоящее чудовище. — Его громкий шепот отдавался у нее в ушах вместе со стуком крови. — Нельзя становиться у него на пути. Делай, как я говорю, иначе… окажешься там. — Он кивнул на стол с распростертым на нем телом.  
Он испуган. Нет, даже хуже. Отец боялся всю жизнь — гнева сильных мира сего и их тайн, интриг завистников и слепых ударов судьбы. Он свыкся с этим страхом, как с хроническим недомоганием, и Клодин не помнила его другим. Но сейчас она его не узнавала.  
Что еще оставалось делать? Она отступила на шаг, кивнула, опустила взгляд.  
— Труп нужно уничтожить. Я пойду распоряжусь об этом, а ты пока собери наши вещи.  
Клодин кивнула. Их вещи — сундучки со снадобьями, с которыми не расставался отец, портфель с хирургическими инструментами, так и не пригодившимися сегодня…  
Она теперь осталась в подвале одна, если не считать мертвеца, который выглядел так, как будто его купали в кислоте. Одежда, впрочем, не пострадала, как и волосы — вьющиеся каштановые локоны, такие мягкие, отливающие медью. Их красота создавала чудовищный контраст с изуродованной плотью.  
Клодин достала из сумки скальпель и решительно шагнула к столу. Вспорола ткань рубахи и брюк, принялась снимать ровные лоскуты и бросать их на пол, обнажая почерневшее мясо.  
И вдруг из кармана штанов умершего выпал листок бумаги, сложенный пополам. Раньше, чем Клодин успела осознать, что делает, она подхватила его и развернула.


	4. Chapter 4

Жаворонков теперь сменили ласточки, стремительно чертившие небо крест-накрест. Они летали высоко в сухом воздухе, но вдруг одна из них пронеслась мимо открытого окна с резким, пронзительным писком.  
Генриетта вздрогнула и столкнула с подоконника вазу, в которой поправляла букет.  
Ах, боже мой! Какая она неловкая! Персидские розы редчайшего сорта, заботливо взращенные в подарок Марии-Терезе, тщательно составленная композиция — все ее утренние труды насмарку, не говоря о драгоценной вазе японского фарфора.  
Она беспомощно оглянулась — в комнате никого. Сама же и отослала слуг, чтобы не мешали сосредоточиться. Фрейлины в дальней комнате слушали, как госпожа де Лафайетт читает им что-то из Тассо. Кого же позвать?  
Нет, надо немедленно закрыть окно, чтобы птицы не залетели внутрь. Рамы с трудом поддавались ее слабым рукам, почти таким же белым и прозрачным, как кружева ее платья. Это усилие заставило ее задыхаться, но Генриетта упрямо толкала створки — она терпеть не могла ласточек.  
И даже знала почему.  
Их было так много в Лувре, когда они жили там вместе с матерью, одинокие, почти без свиты. Генриетте приходилось играть с дочерями служанок. Ласточки вили гнезда везде, даже в заброшенных покоях, и дети ходили смотреть, как они кормят птенцов. Одно гнездо прилепилось так низко, что до него запросто можно было дотянуться, достаточно встать на древний заплесневелый комод, вросший в пол, — наверное, его не смогли сдвинуть с места, когда убирали отсюда всю мебель. Однако дети говорили: «Нельзя!» — нельзя нарушать покой птиц, а то накличешь беду. Но сколько же можно всех слушаться? Матушку, злого лорда Джермина, а теперь еще лакейских дочек? И Генриетта прокралась туда одна, вскарабкалась на комод — он даже не шелохнулся под ее легким тельцем. Гнездо было тихим, птенцы в нем еще не пищали. Генриетта протянула руку и нащупала нечто маленькое, округлое, теплое, как живые драгоценные камни. Она достала две больших жемчужины, посмотрела на свет — настоящее чудо! И вдруг одна из них выскользнула из рук и разбилась на крышке комода. Генриетта ахнула, невольно сжала другую покрепче — и та лопнула между пальцев, по которым потекла отвратительная желтая слизь.  
Генриетта кубарем скатилась с комода, наспех вытерла руку об обрывок шпалеры, свисавший со стены, и побежала по коридору, сама не зная куда, только бы оказаться подальше от той комнаты. Она сделала что-то очень дурное, с ней случится беда.  
Дверь хлопнула, отогнав воспоминания. Генриетта, словно ее застигли врасплох за чем-то постыдным, резко обернулась. Реальность оказалась не лучше — на пороге стоял де Лоррен, в охотничьем костюме, с хлыстом в руках.  
— Как вы сюда вошли? Что у вас за вид?  
Вид у него, кстати, такой же, как и всегда, только еще более вызывающий, в глазах — веселое бешенство, ноги в замшевых лосинах легко переступают по ковру.  
— Вошел через дверь, как вы легко могли бы заметить, а небрежность моего наряда вы мне простите, когда узнаете, что его величество пригласил меня на охоту.  
На охоту! Пусть еще даст ему маршальский жезл! Чего стоит все сочувствие Людовика, все его показное негодование? Нет, у короля она не найдет на него управы.  
А де Лоррен все приближался — без должного приветствия, без каких-либо оправданий, поигрывая хлыстом и оценивающе глядя на нее, будто примериваясь. Генриетта инстинктивно прижала руки к животу, где вот уже несколько недель зрела новая жизнь. Такая же хрупкая, как ласточкино яйцо.  
— Как, Мадам? Вы боитесь меня?  
— Что вы себе вообразили? — Она заставила себя выпрямиться.  
— И правильно делаете. — Он заметил осколки вазы, рассыпавшиеся по полу цветы, подошел к ним, поворошил сапогом. — От вас одни убытки, Мадам. Вы даже короля утомили своими жалобами.  
«Этот человек сгниет в Бастилии, — сказала себе Генриетта. — Ничего не нужно делать, он отправит туда себя сам. Главное — оставаться спокойной. Время и силы — все, что тебе нужно».  
— Жалобами? — Она в недоумении вскинула брови.   
— На шум, например. Вас ведь беспокоит шум? — Теперь он стоял непозволительно близко, внимательно разглядывая ее лицо, словно в поисках… чего? Признаков увядания? Болезни? Страданий?  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
— Отлично понимаете. — Он сделал к ней шаг, и она отшатнулась. Чем от него пахнет? Животный, будоражащий аромат, из-за него еще труднее держать себя в руках.  
Неизвестно, какие еще оскорбления пришлось бы выслушать Генриетте, если бы дверь не распахнулась снова. Вошел человек, при виде которого она вспыхнула от радости, — весьма опрометчивая несдержанность.  
— О, простите, ваше высочество, если помешал, я только хотел показать вам свое новое приобретение, его только что доставили из Цюриха…  
Отец Коснак, епископ Валанса, держал на ладони часы в довольно скромном корпусе — но, составляя свою коллекцию, он ценил не роскошь, а точность и надежность.  
Еще свежий и довольно стройный, элегантный и одновременно подвижный, как ртуть, он, несмотря на свой сан, был весьма искушенным придворным. Ему, несомненно, доложили о затруднительном положении, в котором оказалась Генриетта, и он немедленно ринулся ей на помощь.  
— Да, я помню, вы говорили об этом. — Генриетта поспешно устремилась к нему, хлестнув де Лоррена своими юбками. — Мне будет весьма любопытно взглянуть на механизм. Вы свободны, шевалье, — бросила она через плечо со всей доступной небрежностью.  
— Ваша милость, — поклонился шевалье епископу, — какое счастье видеть столь преданного слугу Орлеанского дома. Всегда готовы развлечь Мадам и наполнить карманы Месье.  
Епископ, весь поглощенный часами, которые он положил на высокий столик, не поднимая от них головы, процедил сквозь зубы, словно сам себе:  
— Кто-то опустошает, кто-то наполняет — suum cuiqe*.  
— Оставляю вас со Швейцарией и Цицероном. — Шевалье отнюдь не выглядел расстроенным, наоборот. — Я пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы убрали цветы.  
— Глядите-ка, он даже знает латынь, — ядовито произнесла Генриетта, как только шевалье их покинул. — Наверное, научился в веселых домах в Латинском квартале. О, простите, ваша милость…  
— Ваше высочество, — взгляд епископа был полон безбрежной отеческой нежности, — как бы мне не хотелось, чтобы все эти горести ожесточили ваше сердце!  
— Ах, я больше не выдержу! — Его сочувствие сломило Генриетту, вместо того чтобы придать ей сил. Часы ее больше не интересовали, она упала на канапе, закрыв лицо руками. — Сначала меня напугала ласточка, потом я разбила вазу, а потом… О боже, я несу какую-то чушь, но вы же знаете, что я на самом деле хочу сказать, вы читаете в моем сердце, и вы должны понимать, что этот человек убивает меня, выпивает по капле крови каждый день, а для мужа я пустое место!  
Отец Коснак присел на бархатный пуфик у ее ног, с бесконечным благожелательным терпением ожидая, когда она выговорится.  
— Вы больше не верите мне, ваше высочество? — наконец спросил он, когда в потоке ее речи образовалась пауза.  
— Но ведь ничего не меняется.  
— Время и силы — вот и все, что вам нужно. Когда я сказал вам, что у меня есть средства, чтобы изменить вашего мужа и обратить его душу к вам, сделать его достойным человеком, вы восприняли это с чудесным энтузиазмом, но что я вижу? Вы колеблетесь? Вы хотите отступить?  
— Нет, нет. — Генриетта комкала платок, который дал ей Коснак. — У меня и выбора-то нет.  
— Пусть ваша надежда укрепится в молитвах. Давайте вместе обратимся к Господу, ваше высочество.  
«Его доброта исключительна, — думала Генриетта, косясь на него из-под ресниц, мокрых от слез. — Но почему добрые люди всегда так слабы?»  
__________  
* Каждому свое (лат.).


	5. Chapter 5

При дворе все что-нибудь коллекционировали, эту страсть ввел в моду еще Мазарини, но предмет увлечения у каждого был свой. Его величество, в соответствии с масштабами своей фигуры, собирал земли, увеличивая свое королевство, а также армии и корабли, торговые пути, мануфактуры и корпорации, а еще людей — представителей знатных фамилий, которых, словно бабочек в коробки, запихивал в темные комнатушки Версаля; кроме них — архитекторов, композиторов, художников, инженеров и мастеровых. Произведения искусства, от которых он тоже не отказывался, казались в сравнении с этим сущей безделицей.   
Что касается Месье, то он любил все изящное, а по едкому выражению его брата, «как сорока, тащил в гнездо все, что блестит». Но это была неправда. Взять например Мольера, виднейший экспонат коллекции Филиппа: у него блестел один лишь нос и то только спьяну.   
Мадам Генриетта увлекалась редкими сортами растений и куртуазной литературой. Она составила себе очаровательную библиотеку, похожую на оранжерею. Отец Коснак коллекционировал часы, подзорные трубы, лупы, телескопы и просто линзы. Маршаль копил под спудом — до поры до времени — чужие грехи. Клодин Массон хранила в стеклянных сосудах заспиртованные человеческие органы.  
Но самой экзотической, самой таинственной и пикантной коллекцией в Версале обладал шевалье де Лоррен. Мало кто ее видел, а слухи меж тем ходили самые невероятные. Экспонаты в ней были такого рода, что на публике не похвастаешься, и даже доставляли новые экземпляры под покровом тайны, из никому не ведомых мест — прямо в руки шевалье.  
И вот, лично получив очередной пакет у посыльного — изможденного перепуганного монашка, которое недоделанное версальское великолепие едва не ввергло в прострацию, как и вид полуобнаженного шевалье, и золотая монета, которой его наградили, — де Лоррен немедленно отправился в спальню Филиппа. Для этого ему пришлось только открыть неприметную дверь, небрежно замаскированную портьерой. Тот, кто проектировал апартаменты дворца, был хорошо осведомлен о нуждах его обитателей.  
Филипп ждал его в одном халате, сидя за столом и перечитывая переписку с неаполитанцами, возжелавшими сделать его своим королем, — дурацкая затея, дурацкое занятие, по мнению шевалье. Сесть на трон в Неаполе — все равно что усесться на Везувий, и что это вообще за манера — дожидаться его, занимаясь государственными делами? Он что, какая-нибудь Лавальер? Их досуг все больше напоминал времяпрепровождение пожилой супружеской пары. А винил в этом шевалье прежде всего свое нежное сердце, которое все чаще шло на поводу у коварного принца, который спал и видел, как загнать его под каблук. Этому следовало положить конец.  
Филипп даже головы не повернул в его сторону, хмурясь над письмами беглецов из Неаполя, обосновавшихся в Париже, оборванцев и жуликов, к тому же круглых идиотов. Но шевалье сегодня был само смирение. Он тихонько, как бы стараясь не отвлекать Филиппа, скользнул к кровати и разложил на покрывале свой сюрприз, после чего присел на краешке постели в почтительном ожидании.  
— Что там у вас, Лоррен? — Не поднимая взгляда, Филипп отложил одну бумагу и взялся за другую.   
О, какие знакомые интонации! Людовик был бы очень рад, узнав, что брат подражает ему хоть в чем-то.  
— Только что принесли одну безделушку — недавно заказал, чтобы порадовать вас. Но, если вы заняты…  
Филиппа не обманул елей в его голосе. Он отодвинул письма и с укором взглянул на шевалье. Капризная фаворитка докучает мудрому повелителю, но он снисходительно прощает ее легкомыслие. Ну-ну, Месье, ну-ну. Сейчас посмотрим, кто у нас тут хнычущая сучка.  
— Я должен быть заинтригован? — Филипп встал и двинулся к кровати, целомудренно придерживая полы халата. Может быть, он еще что-то собирается сегодня читать? — Ваши находки каждый раз…  
Наверное, он хотел сказать «удивляют». Или, не дай бог, «смущают» — могло и до этого дойти. Но то, что отразилось на лице Филиппа, когда его взгляд упал на кровать, трудно было описать одним словом, и даже десятью.  
На атласном стеганом покрывале, отражая мерцание ткани, раскинулась роскошная многохвостая плетка с плетеной рукоятью, инкрустированной серебром. Все ее многочисленные концы были унизаны маленькими железными шариками, которые хищно посверкивали среди черной кожи. Плеть весьма походила на змеиную голову Медузы Горгоны, и Филипп словно окаменел, глядя на нее.  
А шевалье, откинувшись на локти, начал свой рассказ таким тоном, будто демонстрировал в гостиной новую табакерку:  
— Я запомнил наш разговор в роще. По правде говоря, он не выходил у меня из головы. Как вы верно заметили, ситуация сложилась возмутительная, требующая неотложных мер. Я прикидывал и так и эдак, все было вас недостойно, — как вдруг я набрел в парке на то, что вначале принял за статую, но при ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась мадемуазель де Лавальер. Вы знаете, она и в лучшие-то дни не отличалась особой живостью, а сейчас ее запросто можно устанавливать в гардеробной и вешать на нее шляпы. Я бы не осмелился нарушить ее созерцательное уединение, но время было позднее, а она таращилась не куда-нибудь, а в пруд, словно измеряя взглядом его глубину. Мне это совсем не понравилось, ведь если она утопилась бы, то ее брату пришлось бы отменить субботний кутеж в известном вам месте, куда мы с вами приглашены. А даже я не стану спорить, что кутежи маркизу де Лавальер удаются отменно — кто бы мог подумать, глядя на его малахольную сестру? Итак… да вы присаживайтесь, Месье, она не кусается… Итак, я подошел к упомянутой даме и задал ей несколько вопросов, чтобы оценить ее душевное состояние и в случае чего принять меры, не знаю какие, например, напугать ее до смерти, — говорят, это хорошо помогает от любовной меланхолии. Однако же выяснилось, что ничего особенного с ней не происходит, кроме ее обычного упадка всех умственных способностей, и я уже было двинулся прочь, как вдруг заметил то, что уже не могли скрыть ни сумерки, ни ее глухое платье. А именно: чудовищные рубцы от бича на коже, кое-как обтягивающей ее кости. Рубцы были будь здоров, малютка себя не жалеет и за дело берется со рвением — даже подозрительным, я бы сказал. И тут я подумал: то, что хорошо для особы, отмеченной благосклонностью короля, и для фрейлины вашей досточтимой супруги, не может быть плохо для вас, не так ли? Как ни пост, Боссюэ нам проедает плешь в париках, толкуя об умерщвлении плоти, и этот ваш скользкий епископ тоже довольно настойчив в своем желании вас перевоспитать. Почему бы не пойти им навстречу? Дальше оставалось только навести кое-какие справки у попов, которых тут по гостиным толчется больше, чем найдешь в монастырях… Ведь я хотел получить для вас самый лучший товар. А то ведь наши прежние упражнения этого рода отдавали непростительным дилетантством. Но что же вы молчите? Я тут соловьем разливаюсь, а вы даже не хотите ее потрогать. Ну же, смелее, Месье.  
— Вы с ума сошли, — сказал Филипп.  
Присев как можно дальше от зловещего подарка, он все же не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Услужливое воображение уже рисовало ему картины, одна ярче другой, отчего внутри все сжималось, то ли в страхе, то ли в предвкушении.   
— Есть предел. — Шевалье говорил теперь совсем другим тоном, против которого Филипп почти никогда не мог устоять: искренним и страстным, словно на миг приоткрывая душу. — Помните, мы говорили об этом? Ваш личный предел, к которому мы даже еще не подбирались, мы только играли с ним. Почему бы не стать серьезными? Найти эту грань, за которой либо нет ничего, либо есть то, что вы еще никогда не испытывали. — Он подался к Филиппу и легко коснулся его руки. — А потом, я обещаю, я подарю вам всю свою нежность: ее скопилось столько, что я уже не могу это вынести. Стоит лишь…  
— Нет, — произнес Филипп, впрочем, недостаточно твердо.  
Его лицо уже обрело ту восхитительную кротость, все ту же не меркнущую с годами застенчивость юного принца, которая так же сводила с ума де Лоррена, как и в первый день, как и будет вечно, наверное, и в других мирах.  
— Я так люблю ваше «нет», — сказал де Лоррен, снимая с Филиппа халат. Тот и не думал сопротивляться.  
Но он и не ответил на объятия, не подставил губы, он вперил отсутствующий взгляд куда-то в занавески балдахина. Тело его слегка подрагивало под осторожными ласками шевалье.  
— Нет, это невозможно, только не здесь, не сейчас. Я не могу е г о сейчас злить, о н же просил…  
— Ну и что? — Шевалье целовал Филиппа в шею пониже уха, там, где его естественный аромат не могли заглушить никакие парфумы.  
— Вы представляете, как я буду кричать? — уже очень беспомощным тоном спросил Филипп.  
— Очень даже представляю. С наслаждением. — Шевалье спустился ниже, к ключице, решая куда более важную проблему: где его принц вкуснее, здесь или там, где он пробовал его раньше.  
Филипп охнул, оттолкнул его и отполз назад, к изголовью кровати, подтянул к себе колени и обхватил их руками, как бы пряча свое тело от невесомых, но настойчивых ласк шевалье.  
— Хотя бы завяжите мне рот. — Приказы закончились, начались мольбы, разумеется, тщетные.  
— И не подумаю. — Шевалье подвинулся к нему и прошелся хозяйским жестом по его спине и бедрам. — Вам придется сдерживаться самому.  
— Но как? Просто немыслимо. — Лицо его покорно склонилось ниже, навстречу губам шевалье.  
— Так будет еще интереснее.  
И Филипп наконец ответил на его улыбку такой же — с налетом безумия, с привкусом тьмы. Глаза стали влажными, яркими в отблесках пламени свечей, губы приоткрылись, почти касаясь губ шевалье.  
Но игра уже началась.  
Вместо поцелуя он получил пощечину, затем другую, после чего де Лоррен за волосы поволок его на пол и ткнул носом в кровать, заставив застыть перед ней в недвусмысленной позе. Эта внезапная атака судорогой прошила тело Филиппа и словно бросила его в темные воды забвения, где он не был принцем, где вообще не существовало его «я», а был только мрак, пронзаемый острыми вспышками ощущений.  
Де Лоррен связал ему руки — впереди, а не сзади, как делал чаще, намотал его роскошные кудри на кулак и приступил к обычному ритуалу истязаний. Оральный секс, тот вид сношения, который вообще-то должен быть самым изысканным удовольствием, высшей формой поклонения вожделенному телу, апофеозом нежности и доверия, шевалье каждый раз ухитрялся превратить в жестокую пытку. И не то чтобы он не знал, как бывает иначе, вообще-то он был в этом деле виртуозом, однако же крайне редко позволял Филиппу выразить свою страсть к нему подобным образом. Да и любым другим: в их игре Филиппу не дозволялось прикасаться к его телу по своему желанию, и за поцелуй украдкой — в плечо, в терзающую его руку — он мог получить суровое наказание.  
Вот и сейчас де Лоррен имел его в рот просто как во влажную дырку, ритмично дергая за волосы, заставляя насаживаться все глубже, обзывая никчемной шлюхой и грозя хорошенько проучить за лень. Сегодня эти угрозы звучали особенно зловеще. И когда шевалье вновь повлек его к кровати, где должен был разыгрываться следующий акт этой драмы, Филипп, не выдержав, простонал: «О нет, пожалуйста, нет, я прошу вас!»  
Его уложили на спину, и он знал, что случилось бы дальше в другой день, не сегодня: вскоре вся его грудь и живот покрылись бы синяками и кровоподтеками. Потом еще несколько дней растерзанные соски восхитительным образом реагировали бы на прикосновение легчайшего батиста сорочки. Но что будет теперь? Он наг и беззащитен, он доступен со всех сторон, и шевалье уже поднимает его связанные руки и цепляет их за крюк, который когда-то собственноручно укрепил в изголовье кровати, не доверив эту операцию столярам.  
Однако кодовое слово, по-настоящему обозначавшее конец игры, не прозвучало. (Кстати говоря, Филипп за все годы прибег к нему всего один раз, и то из-за внезапно разыгравшегося несварения желудка. Может быть, потому, что слово это было «Генриетта».) Шевалье набросил подушку ему на лицо, ибо хвосты плетки было много труднее контролировать, чем те ремни и стеки — детские забавы — которыми он пользовался раньше. А дальше Филиппу оставалось только сжимать зубы и впитывать боль, обрушивающуюся на него каждый раз неожиданно, без всякого ритма. Он попытался повернуться на бок, чтобы подставить плети не столь чувствительные, еще не израненные места, но шевалье безжалостно разворачивал его, чтобы хлестать там, где он хотел.  
И вдруг все как будто закончилось. Филипп почувствовал, как ему раздвигают ноги, как влажный трепещущий язык порхает по внутренней стороне бедер, исполосованных и кое-где кровоточащих. Он ощутил легкое дуновение, дарующее прохладу и облегчение. Шевалье коснулся языком его съежившегося члена, вобрал его в рот целиком, отпустил.  
— Отличное умерщвление плоти, — раздался его вполне будничный голос. — Сможете похвастаться на исповеди. — Его большой и указательный пальцы обхватили мошонку кольцом. — А сейчас будет воскрешение.  
Это снова было насилие — шевалье управлял его плотью, как механизмом, не соблазнял, не возбуждал, а просто заставил его член подняться, воздействуя на хорошо знакомые ему точки. Но затем его рот и мокрые пальцы швырнули Филиппа в новую бездну, еще глубже прежней. Член его пульсировал и содрогался пол умелыми ласками, и это острое наслаждение сливалось с саднящим ощущением пылающей кожи, иссеченной рубцами. Палец шевалье скользнул внутрь, надавил — и Филипп впервые вскрикнул в голос; отвернулся, сбросив подушку, и укусил себя за плечо — вот теперь началась настоящая пытка. И снова Филипп знал, что будет дальше, и боялся этого больше, чем плетки. Де Лоррен еще шире раздвинул ему ноги, подложил подушку, чтобы было удобнее дразнить языком узкое отверстие, уже розовое, раскрывшееся после того, как тут похозяйничали его руки.  
Каждый раз это заставляло Филиппа терять последние остатки разума, просто беситься от похоти, слепой и безрассудной. Как угодно, кто угодно, но воткните в него твердое и горячее, наполните его изнутри, насадите его на кол, отымейте его, как шлюху. Разумеется, де Лоррен никогда не бывал столь милосерден, чтобы утолить это мучительное желание сразу, и постоянно придумывал для Филиппа какой-нибудь новый маленький ад, через который нужно было пройти, прежде чем получить удовлетворение.  
Филипп сжал челюсти, ощутил во рту железный привкус крови, но боли не почувствовал. Его ступни ерзали по покрывалу, колени дрожали, спина выгибалась сама собой. Внезапно шевалье оставил его — бросил корчиться от невыносимых мук, пытаться судорожными движениями ног хоть как-то ослабить это напряжение, — и опять взялся за плетку.  
— О нет, — в который раз произнес Филипп, хотя говорить ему во время игры запрещалось, за что получил легкий, но хлесткий удар по ребрам.  
— Поцелуй ее. — Де Лоррен поднес рукоять к губам Филиппа. — А лучше хорошенько оближи, потому что вскоре тебе придется познакомиться с ней еще ближе.  
Теперь Филипп умолял только взглядом, послушно вбирая в рот рукоять, крест-накрест обмотанную полосками кожи, и в этих перекрестьях были, как и на концах, закреплены металлические шарики, только не железные, а серебряные. «Только бы он взял масло, — повторял про себя Филипп. — Только бы взял». И с уже привычным неизбывным стыдом ощутил, как от одной мысли о предстоящем надругательстве член упирается ему в живот, истекая смазкой.  
Масло шевалье взял — иначе бы просто не получилось, но на этом и настал конец его доброте. Хуже всего оказалось то, что он заставлял Филиппа смотреть ему в глаза, не позволяя ни отвернуться, ни спрятать лицо за предплечьями. Трахая его плетью, шевалье другой рукой добросовестно занимался его членом, так чтобы наслаждение было верным — позорное наслаждение от того, что тебя имеют в зад палкой, обтянутой черной кожей.  
Если и было куда падать ниже, то Филипп не мог себе такого вообразить. Следует ли удивляться тому, что кара Господня не заставила себя ждать? Шевалье с удовольствием взял ее на себя, развязав Филиппу запястья и перевернув его на живот. И уже через несколько секунд принц напрочь забыл о том, что ему нельзя кричать.  
Впрочем, имени своей жены он так и не назвал.


	6. Chapter 6

По всем правилам, на следующий день должен был разгореться скандал — тот роскошный, феерический скандал, который умел зажечь вокруг себя только Единственный Брат Короля: с безумной ссорой в королевском кабинете, звоном бьющейся посуды, каменными лицами гвардейцев-охранников и торжественными, застывшими в предвкушении — придворных; с самыми дикими, фантастическими слухами, в которые не верили даже те, кто их пересказывал. Тем более что Филипп слег на целых два дня, и даже бывалый Танкред пришел в ужас, который и не пытался скрыть. Но и без него в этом муравейнике ничего было не утаить. Прачки, стиравшие покрывала и простыни, лакеи, прибиравшиеся в спальне, и не думали молчать, и вскоре все подробности ночных безумств, многократно преувеличенные и приукрашенные, расползлись бы по всем закоулкам Версаля.  
Но этого не случилось, поскольку другое ночное происшествие сумело-таки затмить оргию в покоях Филиппа (чему шевалье, наверное, был не рад). Гром разразился: рабочие взбунтовались сразу после того, как рано утром в часовне, где они собирались на мессу вместе с дворцовой челядью, был обнаружен очередной труп, обезображенный неведомой болезнью. По одежде и по огненным кудрям в нем опознали паренька, месившего раствор на стройке. Еще вчера вечером он был вполне здоров и, как всегда, балагурил, разве что, как припоминали некоторые, странным образом почесывал брюхо.  
Тут уже попахивало дьявольской магией, черными мессами, порчей и сглазом, а может, и проклятием, повисшим над этими гибельными болотами. И как только королю вздумалось строить здесь дом? Его околдовали, не иначе; а раз король не в себе, ему можно не подчиняться.  
Кое-как удалось угомонить толпу, заставить ее вернуться в свои хижины и казармы, вместо того чтобы, к примеру, начать громить своими же руками и созданное. Некоторое воздействие оказали увещевания священников, но главное — клятвенное обещание немедленно начать открытое и беспристрастное расследование, данное именем короля.  
За дело взялся Маршаль.  
Людовик не показался рабочим — прошли те времена, когда один вид его венценосной персоны мог привести к повиновению бунтовщиков. К тому же он давно усвоил ту истину, что переговоры с мятежниками не должен вести тот, кто в действительности имеет право принимать решения, а только его посланник. Тем не менее он подгонял Маршаля, как гробовщик — свою старую клячу. Уже вечером того дня, отменив все развлечения, он собрал малый Совет в Салоне Войны. Филипп на нем по известным причинам не присутствовал.  
Зато позвали доктора Массона, за которым увязалась Клодин. Людовик, с недавних пор благоволивший к ней, велел впустить ее, несмотря на недоумение своих министров. Девушка скромно встала поодаль, у окна, но первые же слова Маршаля заставили ее вздрогнуть и податься вперед.  
— Это не случайность, ваше величество. — По меткому выражению Монтеспан, Маршаль выглядел так, будто с рождения пребывал в состоянии похмелья, которое тщетно пытался скрыть. — Здесь есть умысел, тот или иной. Вот, взгляните.  
Он положил на стол перед королем лист бумаги, покрытый неведомыми знаками. Клодин, увидев его, прижала руку к груди и сделала еще один шаг вперед.  
— Снова шифр? — поднял бровь король.  
— Да, но теперь другой. Впрочем, его могли и поменять после того, как послания попали в чужие руки. — Обращаясь к королю, Маршаль косился на Клодин, чье беспокойство от него не ускользнуло, а затем перевел взгляд на ее отца.  
Массон выглядел как человек, которого ведут на эшафот. Его волнение, исходящий от него острый запах пота, красные пятна на щеках, дрожащие губы, — все это уже становилось неприличным. Советники даже чуть отступили от него, как от зачумленного, и только Клодин прижималась к его плечу.  
Словно бы не замечая этого, Людовик повернул к нему голову и вполне ровным тоном задал вопрос:  
— Каковы были результаты консилиума? Вы так и не доложили нам, мэтр Массон.  
— Покорнейше прошу… я… Ах! — Его беспокойные пальцы невзначай смахнули со стола серебряный нож для бумаги. — О, простите мою неловкость, я…  
«Сейчас, или все будет кончено», — Клодин оттолкнула его назад и прижалась бедрами к столу, устремив на короля отчаянный взгляд. После недолгой паузы он кивнул, позволяя ей говорить.  
— Ваше величество, мой отец в лихорадке, ему трудно собраться с мыслями, — затараторила она, боясь, что ее прервут. — Он позволил мне высказать те соображения, которые возникли у него после консилиума. Недуг, поразивший несчастного, показался ему столь странным, что он решил все проверить еще раз и произвести вскрытие. Потребовалось время, чтобы осмыслить его результат, но теперь…  
— Быстрее, к делу! — с раздражением бросил Людовик.  
Клодин на миг прикрыла глаза, слушая тяжелое дыхание отца за спиной, и бросилась с моста в реку:  
— Это яд.  
В воцарившейся тишине раздавался лишь легкий стук: это мотыльки бились о стекла, да трещали свечи в канделябрах. Маршаль встрепенулся, как гончая, почуявшая след, но у Клодин еще не закончились сюрпризы для него.  
— Необычный, очень диковинный яд, ваше величество, — продолжала она, по-прежнему торопясь и проглатывая окончания слов. — Мне… нам только удалось установить, что в его состав входит золото, а также, возможно, сера и ртуть, но все эти компоненты, ни вместе, ни по отдельности, не могут превратить человека в такое… месиво.  
— Золото и ртуть, говорите? — удивился Кольбер. — Получается недешево.  
— Да, и вот еще что. — Она бесстрашно повернулась к Маршалю и извлекла из кармана еще один лист бумаги, весьма похожий на первый. — Эти записку мы нашли у покойного.  
Маршаль выхватил листок у нее из руки и поднес к свече, чтобы разглядеть получше.  
— Тот же шифр, ваше величество.  
— Массон, что с вами? Сядьте! — рявкнул Людовик, который терпеть не мог смотреть на больных людей, а тем более — на больных врачей. — Зачем вообще являться ко мне в таком состоянии? Ваша дочь прекрасно справилась с… вашей задачей. А вы, Маршаль, — действуйте. Действуйте немедленно. Версаль не может ждать.


	7. Chapter 7

Дома Клодин с трудом уложила отца в постель. Она уже и правда начала бояться, что у него открылась нервная горячка. Зато, пользуясь его беспомощным состоянием, она сумела напоить его травяным отваром собственного приготовления, из тех, что он всегда с презрением отвергал, предпочитая им рвотное. Теперь же он почти не сопротивлялся, только бормотал: «Ты нас погубила. Ах, зачем ты нас погубила?»  
— Вы же сами всегда наставляли меня, что королю нужно говорить только правду, — возражала Клодин, но он едва ли ее понимал.  
Вскоре его одолел крепкий сон, как надеялась дочь, благотворный, но это будет видно только наутро. Сама же она чувствовала, что если ляжет, то не сомкнет глаз: переживания сегодняшнего дня и тревога о будущем сказывались и на ней. Лучше всего, пожалуй, утомить себя латынью. Клодин взялась за купленный в Париже трактат, который книготорговец назвал переводом с арабского, содрав за него неслыханную сумму. Латынь плохо давалась Клодин, как и греческий, и древнееврейский. На самом деле ей ничто не давалось легко, и только упрямый характер и жгучий интерес заставляли ее методично расшифровывать замысловатые фразы, как будто сохранившие форму арабской вязи. Но занятия языками упорядочивали ум, успокаивали сердцебиение, и Клодин частенько прописывала себе их перед сном.  
Она так увлеклась, что заметила этого человека, только когда он подошел к столу, за которым она сидела. Охнув, она лишь несколько секунд смотрела в его ухмыляющееся лицо, а потом вскочила, как подброшенная, и метнулась к шкафчику с инструментами, среди которых был и остро наточенный скальпель.  
Она действовала инстинктивно, под влиянием интуиции, напряженной и вибрирующей, как нерв, после всех этих загадочных смертей, после причитаний дико перепуганного отца, после хищного взгляда Маршаля. Но, застыв у шкафа, она вдруг устыдилась своего порыва.  
Кавалер — а это, несомненно, был весьма знатный кавалер, судя по его роскошному камзолу с цветочным узором и серебряными галунами, по блеску бриллиантов, усеивавших его с ног до головы, а также по пышным лиловым перьям на шляпе, которую он не снял, — не двигался с места и улыбался вовсе не зловеще, а скорее даже смущенно. И он был дьявольски хорош собой — так, что в это даже не верилось. Особенно изумительны были его глаза — печальные и лукавые одновременно.  
— Простите, мадемуазель, — произнес он голосом бархатным и таким чувственным, что щеки Клодин окрасились румянцем. — Я отчего-то всегда пугаю женщин: ну что за злой рок! Верно, вы находите меня отвратительным?  
Это был вопрос из тех, на которые нельзя ответить ни «да», ни «нет», не загнав себя в ловушку. Клодин постаралась стряхнуть с себя наваждение и резким тоном спросила:  
— Как вы сюда попали?  
— И снова этот вопрос преследует меня, хотя я вроде бы захожу, как все прочие смертные, через дверь. — Тут не было насмешки, лишь галантная живость разговора. — Она была не заперта, я вошел, ожидая встретить слуг, которые доложат обо мне, не нашел их в передней, двинулся дальше, а затем, застав вас столь сосредоточенной, долго не осмеливался прервать ваши занятия, — и я вижу, что напрасно.  
Клодин смутилась: слуг действительно не было. Они все время куда-то девались, и она не успевала нанимать новых. Хозяйство их, чего греха таить, пребывало в запустении, и Клодин порадовалась, что в тусклом свете единственной свечки это не очень бросается в глаза. Но ее растрепанный вид, простое домашнее платье, ее нелепое поведение наконец… Клодин почувствовала себя замарашкой перед этим блистательным господином и изо всех сил попыталась сохранить достоинство.  
— Я отослала их на ночь. Мой отец не сможет принять вас, он болен. — Клодин дала понять, что не одна в доме. — И кто вы такой, позвольте спросить?  
— Шевалье де Лоррен, к вашим услугам.   
Он наконец снял шляпу и поклонился — непринужденно, без особых церемоний, так, как и пристало кланяться девице много ниже по происхождению. Шляпу он небрежным жестом отправил на стол, и лиловые перья упали на латинский трактат.  
— Мое имя вы, наверное, знаете, раз явились сюда в этот поздний час. — Клодин нервно сглотнула. — Разрешите узнать, какие услуги мы с отцом можем оказать вам?  
— Попробуйте угадать. — Он стал осматриваться, трогая кончиками пальцев стопки книг на столе, стулья, этажерки, и в этом легком танце незаметно приближаясь к ней.  
— Вы изволите загадывать мне загадки? Как я уже говорила, время сейчас позднее, и мой разум слишком утомлен для подобных развлечений. — Ей нелегко давалась эта нарочитая грубость.  
— Ах, Клодин…— Он вдруг оказался совсем рядом, ужасно близко, так что ткань его камзола с шорохом задела ее лиф. Шевалье взял ее за подбородок тем же равнодушным жестом, каким только что касался мебели. — И какие же развлечения вы предпочитаете в этот час?  
Она вжалась спиной в шкаф, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. Не бывает у людей таких глаз, такой кожи, таких нежных губ, и этот блеск волос… Она внезапно поняла значение слова «падение», которое раньше заставляло ее лишь презрительно фыркать. Ходи ровно, и не упадешь. Если тебя не принуждали силой, значит, ты сама этого хотела, вот и отвечай за последствия. Но сейчас она падала, падала — другого слова не подберешь, лишенная воли, способная управлять собой не больше, чем тот, кто летит в пропасть. Это ощущение испугало ее даже больше, чем лицо шевалье, которое вдруг будто омертвело, покрылось тенями.  
— Вы их немного и знаете, моя маленькая, хотя не так уж и дурны собой, как я погляжу. — Его губы оказались возле ее щеки, как будто он собирался ее поцеловать, но вместо этого прошептал ей в самое ухо: — Совсем нет.  
Его горячее чистое дыхание обожгло ее кожу, терпкий аромат духов смешивался с ним, кружа голову. Он вдруг отпрянул, схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул, будто заставляя очнуться.  
— Но эта плоть — вы ее ненавидите. Она причиняет вам страдания, вы хотите содрать ее с себя, как грязное платье, и надеть другое. Например, мужской костюм — вы были бы счастливы в нем, разве нет?  
Его речи были так безумны, что это привело ее в чувство. Клодин стряхнула его руки и вновь вцепилась в дверцу шкафа, за которой лежал скальпель.  
— Что вам нужно?! — крикнула она, надеясь разбудить отца.  
— Плоть, — сказал он, отступая на шаг. — Тело. Но не ваше.  
Клодин осторожно приоткрыла дверцу, так чтобы только просунуть пальцы.  
— Какое тело? — спросила она, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
— Найденное сегодня в часовне. Оно ведь еще не похоронено? Проведите меня к нему, я хочу на него взглянуть.  
«Шевалье де Лоррен», — вспыхнуло в голове у Клодин, и она вмиг вспомнила все слухи, которые ходили об этом человеке и герцоге Орлеанском. «Брат короля — настоящее чудовище…»  
Она сделала вид, что опирается на дверцу шкафа, якобы пытаясь устоять на подкашивающихся ногах. Теперь она сумеет выхватить лезвие из кожаного чехла за считанные секунды.  
— Почему я должна это делать? — Клодин притворилась, что торгуется. — Только ради ваших прекрасных глаз? Не добавите ли вы к вашей просьбе нечто более весомое?  
Шевалье с упреком посмотрел на нее и вернулся к столу. Он надел свою шляпу и повернулся к двери, стоя к ней вполоборота.  
— Если вы в своей наивности считаете, что можете обмануть меня, а завтра прямо с утра помчаться к Маршалю, вы будете жестоко разочарованы. Нет, вы сделаете то, что я сказал, молча, и без резких движений. Вы покажете мне не только это тело, но и все другие, которые будут находить близ замка, и все бумаги, которые при них обнаружите. — Его голос теперь источал такое презрение, что Клодин взяла злость.  
— Да с чего вы это взяли?  
— Ответ очень прост: ваша мансарда. Я знаю, что там находится и для чего оно предназначено.  
— Но это вовсе не то, что вы думаете! — вскричала Клодин, вмиг забыв обо всем остальном. Вот теперь ей стало по-настоящему страшно.  
— Объясните это Маршалю. — И он двинулся к двери, по пути пиная мусор, который она не удосуживалась убрать неделями. — Прощайте, мадмуазель, до скорой встречи во дворце.  
«Брат короля — настоящее чудовище, — стучало у нее в висках. — Настоящее чудовище».


	8. Chapter 8

Фабьен Маршаль ценил свою помощницу Лорену в первую очередь за преданность, а во вторую — за умение чувствовать пульс внутренней, сугубо интимной жизни дворца. Содержимое ночных горшков и корзин для бумаги, окровавленные салфетки и пятна блевотины, выкидыши и выделения дурной болезни — все, что сливалось в клоаку, в густую подземную реку, текущую под тонкой коркой придворного великолепия, — то было царство Лорены, в чьих сетях мог запутаться самый искушенный паук.  
— Все погибшие были юношами от пятнадцати до двадцати лет, — докладывала она Маршалю, стоя перед его столом, — и все отличались пристрастием к «итальянскому пороку». Собственно, они не столько трудились на строительстве, сколько вертелись на виду у знатных господ в поисках заработка. И очень часто ими не брезговали.  
Ее серое лицо оставалось бесстрастным, а Маршаль вдруг сделался задумчивым, он едва слушал те подробности, которые она ему монотонно выкладывала:  
— …излюбленное место для оргий — трактир в двух лье отсюда, на дороге в Сен-Клу… его и еще двух мальчиков раздели, поставили на четвереньки и принялись бросаться в их задницы апельсинами, соревнуясь в меткости… принудили удовлетворять двоих одновременно, в одно и то же отверстие… надели ошейники и водили на поводке, как собаку…  
— Знаешь, это ведь все очень интересно, — вдруг перебил Маршаль, чем несколько смутил даже ее. — Не то, что ты рассказываешь, мне давно наскучила эта гнусь. А то, что кто-то не пожалел на этих убогих существ яда, состоящего из недешевых ингредиентов. Этот яд, наверное, стоил больше, чем они сами, бери их хоть оптом, хоть в розницу. В этом есть… некий символ. Какое-то послание. — Сейчас он разговаривал скорее сам с собой. — Оно долго не доходило из-за малодушия и невежества врачей, из-за общего безразличия, и тогда его оставили на видном месте. Мне это напоминает кое-что, случившееся не так уж давно.  
— Как вам будет угодно, сударь, — сказала Лорена. — Мое дело маленькое.  
Маршаль посмотрел на нее с недоумением, словно удивившись, что она еще здесь.  
— Оставь меня, мне нужно поработать с архивом.  
— Я поняла, — кивнула Лорена со своим обычным спокойствием рептилии.  
Закрыв за ней дверь на засов, Маршаль принялся толкать свой стол — массивный, с бронзовыми накладками, когда-то, наверное, украшавший кабинет вельможи Людовика XIII, но теперь весь исцарапанный, залитый чернилами и воском. Это была работа для двоих, а то и четверых, и Маршалю приходилось тем более тяжело, потому что он старался создавать как можно меньше шума. Наконец стол с глухим скрежетом отъехал в сторону, открыв каменную плиту в полу со вделанным в нее кольцом. Снова не без труда приподняв ее, Маршаль извлек из тайника сундучок, весь увешанный замками. На то, чтобы открыть его, ушло немало времени. Внутри хранились тетради в потрепанных кожаных обложках с подшитыми в них документами.  
Разложив их на столе, Маршаль отыскивал то одну, то другую бумагу и, пробежав глазами, откладывал в сторону, кивая и что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
Первым оказалось собственноручное письмо Филиппа Орлеанского, неведомо как оказавшееся здесь. Разобрать эти каракули было нелегко, но Маршаль читал его явно не в первый раз.

Марта 25 день 1661 года, Пале-Рояль  
ГИШ ТЫ НЕЛЕПОСТЬ ЗАЧЕМ ТЕБЕ ПОНАДОБИЛОСЬ В ПОЛК КОГДА Я ТАК ЩАСЛИВ МОЯ ЖЕНА ЧУДО ГДЕ БЫЛИ НАШИ ГЛАЗА ПОМНИШ МЫ ЗВАЛИ ЕЕ МЕШОК С КОСТЯМИ И СВЯТЫЕ МОЩИ ОНА АНГЕЛ У НАС БЫВАЕТ ВЕСЬ ПАРИЖ КРОМЕ ТЕБЯ МЫ ЗАКАЗАЛИ ИСЧО МЕБЕЛЬ Я ВСЕ ДОВЕРИЛ ЕЙ И ГАБИЛЕНЫ ТОЖ Я ВЛЮБЛЕН ПРИЕЖАИ ОЧАРОВАЦА ЕЮ МАНЕРАМИ ОБХОЖДЕНИЕМ И ВКУСОМ У НАС ТЕПЕРЬ ЛУТШИЕ ЦВЕТЫ ВСЕ ХОТЯТ ЗНАТЬ ОТКУДА БЕЗДЕЛЬНИК ТЫ МЕНЯ ВСЕГДА БРОСАЕШЬ В ЩАСТЬИ И В НЕЩАСТЬИ БУДЬ ХОТЯ БЫ В ФОНТЕНБЛО  
ФИЛИПП

Следующий лист был исписан бисерным женским почерком и согнут несколько раз, как будто его пытались сделать как можно незаметнее, прежде чем оно попало к адресату.

Июля 5 дня 1661 года, Фонтенбло  
Вчера около полудня в Розовом салоне Мадам нечаянно собралось общество из фрейлин Ее Высочества [следует список имен]. Заметьте, что среди них снова не было м-ль де Лавальер, которая с некоторых пор не пользуется благосклонностью Мадам, а может, ее отвлекли другие занятия. Почти сразу к ним как-то невзначай присоединились гг. де Гиш и де Вард. Последний прочел модный мадригал, звучавший давеча в гостиной Короля и удостоившийся Его похвалы, но Мадам изволила сказать, что это старые новости, и она теперь находит мадригалы скучными, а лучше поиграть в шарады. Она предложила несколько изящных шарад, но никто из присутствующих не обладал достаточной тонкостью ума, чтобы поддержать ее затею, и тогда г. де Гиш вспомнил такую забаву, как портреты-загадки. Он первым взялся составить портрет той особы, которая, по его словам, похитила его сердце, а остальные должны были отгадать ее имя. Но поскольку портрет этот явно указывал на Мадам, то все затруднились с ответом, а Ее Высочество, зардевшись, промолвила, что понятия не имеет, о ком он говорит. Маркиз де Вард, посмеиваясь и изображая беспомощность, попросил у де Гиша хоть какой-нибудь подсказки, и тот сказал: извольте, вот портрет ее мужа, которого все здесь знают слишком хорошо.  
После сего предисловия портрет этот точно врезался мне в память, и я привожу его здесь без изменений.  
«Он худ, тонконог, болтлив и докучлив, взбалмошен и капризен, как женщина, и так же ревнив. Причина его ревности — собственное непостоянство, ибо он забывает свои клятвы раньше, чем успевает их произнести. Его друзьям приходится хуже, чем его врагам. Зато дамам бояться его не стоит; напротив, это ему приходится опасаться дам».  
Возможно, граф добавил бы что-то еще, но Ее Высочество сделала движение веером, означавшее «довольно», хотя глаза ее при этом смеялись. Мне, однако, подумалось, не скрывается ли за жестокостью графа уязвленное самолюбие. Прочие же вначале смутились, но затем, видя, что Мадам не сердится, а напротив, едва сдерживает смех, принялись добавлять к этому портрету штрихи — один другого остроумнее. Также мне пришло в голову, что совершенно напрасно Мадам включила в число доверенных лиц м-ль де Тонне-Шарант, хотя последняя, конечно, была вынуждена принимать участие во всеобщем веселье, которое все нарастало. В кульминационный момент объявили, что идет Месье. Это объявление было встречено взрывом столь неудержимого хохота, что его отголоски еще раздавались в салоне, когда в него вступил Его Высочество. Он был невероятно хорош собой и в чудесном настроении. Видя компанию тех, кого считал своими близкими друзьями, и желая присоединиться к их развлечениям, он спросил, отчего они так резвятся, но не получил в ответ ничего, кроме сдавленных смешков. Граф де Гиш легко мог бы вывернуться из этой неловкости, сказав то, во что Месье с удовольствием бы поверил, но не захотел. Мадам была еще не столь опытна в свете и не так хорошо владела своими чувствами, как ей стоило бы, раз уж она рискнула затевать такие опасные игры. Ее ответ был так неубедителен, что больше походил на издевку, которая в ее намерения вряд ли входила, и Месье, который только что был само очарование, очень рассердился. А позднее в тот же день кто-то (скорее всего, м-ль де Тонне-Шарант) просветил его насчет того, насколько скверным было его положение, и тогда же случилась эта ужасная ссора между ним и Мадам, о причинах которой вы спрашивали. Весь вечер он провел с шевалье Лотарингским, с которым их давно не видели вместе и звезда которого, как считали, закатилась, не успев взойти…

Не дочитав это письмо, Маршаль взялся за следующее. Теперь это была копия его собственного отчета Кольберу, которому он тогда еще подчинялся.

Июля 10 день 1661 года, Фонтенбло  
…Накануне состоялось ограбление старинной церкви в близлежащей деревушке Жоне, куда я и выехал, как только понял связь между событиями. Из церкви, собственно, ничего не украли, кроме ковчежца с мощами святого Эгигия, однако осквернили кладбище, вскрыв одну из самых старых могил. Сторож, который ранее на допросе у прево заявлял, что ничего не видел и не слышал, под действием моих аргументов все же смог припомнить двух или трех лиц в ливреях Лотарингского дома.   
По крайней мере, теперь становится ясно, каким образом тот мешок с человеческими костями и присовокупленным к нему черепом овцы оказался в любимой беседке Мадам, к ее ужасу и огорчению. Ясно и происхождение ковчежца, каковой обнаружили там на следующий день. Когда я почтительно поинтересовался у Мадам, могут ли, по ее мнению, Лотарингцы иметь отношение к этому надругательству, она не только горячо меня поддержала, но и назвала конкретное имя, которое я не осмеливаюсь доверить бумаге.

Следующий его отчет был написан осенью того же года из Пале-Рояля.

…Напрасно мне было доверено столь деликатное поручение; таланты мои, несомненно, лежат совсем в другой области. Дело это домашнее и даже, можно сказать, интимное, и не имеет ничего общего с действительным осквернением святынь. Налить чернил в чашу со святой водой — это излюбленная шутка в некоторых кварталах Парижа, и святые отцы часто смотрят на нее сквозь пальцы, считая за детские шалости. Однако же в данном случае мы не могли последовать их примеру, поскольку пострадало, если не физически, то морально, очень важное Лицо. Месье потребовал от меня, чтобы я допросил в с е х обитателей его дворца, кого сочту нужным, добавив, что если кто-то откажется от встречи со мной, то он заставит эту персону силой, «кто бы она ни была», — таковы его подлинные слова. Разумеется, я был не в состоянии, да и не хотел в точности выполнить его приказание, о котором он мог сам впоследствии пожалеть. Поэтому я ограничился весьма узким кругом лиц, имевших доступ в часовню Пале-Рояля по долгу службы, и, увы, потерпел поражение. Никто не видел, чтобы к чаше подходили с какими-то подозрительными намерениями, никто не задерживался возле нее дольше обычного, исключая Мадам и м-ль де Монтале, а они, конечно же, ничего подобно сделать не могли.

И последней на стол легла коротенькая записка без даты и подписи.

Маршаль, у нас тут опять переполох. Я знаю, Вы поклялись больше не вмешиваться в наши дрязги, но мне уже тревожно. Любимую собачку Мадам нашли прямо-таки растерзанной и прибитой к дверям ее парадных покоев. Как это можно было осуществить под носом у гвардейцев? Охрана удвоена, но, боюсь, эти усилия тщетны. Мадам рыдает второй день подряд, а я теперь сплю в ее комнате. У меня скверное предчувствие. Все это может плохо кончиться.

— Конечно может, — вслух сказал Маршаль, удовлетворенно кивая. — Еще как может.


	9. Chapter 9

Клодин допоздна засиживалась за обычным кухонным столом, превращенным в письменный, но сколько же тайн бытия ей за ним открылось! Стол Маршаля, знававший лучшие времена, скрывал секреты более низменные. Роскошное бюро шевалье де Лоррена, на гнутых ножках, со вставками из черепаховой кости и меди, со множеством запертых ящичков, в том числе и потайных, тоже не пускало в своих недра посторонних.  
— Оставьте это! — прикрикнул шевалье, когда Филипп взялся всего только за конверт письма, почти машинально, привлеченный необычным цветом сургуча.  
Ну не всерьез же он сердится.  
— У вас такая обширная переписка, мой дорогой, — с удивлением заметил Филипп. — Амстердам, Англия, Пуату…  
— Я, кажется, просил вас ничего не трогать. — Шевалье встал из-за стола, вынуждая Филиппа отступить подальше.  
Как грубо! Да что с ним творится в последние дни? Он так холоден, все время занят, раздражен…И это после той ночи! Шевалье тогда чуть не снял ему мясо с костей, лишил человеческого облика, превратил в визжащее животное — а где обещанная в награду нежность? Ничего, кроме этих беспричинных вспышек злости. «Может быть, — с тревогой думал Филипп, — он просто пресытился? Получил наконец то, чего хотел, и теперь с него довольно? А теперь не знает, как избавиться от меня…»  
Нет, невозможно.  
Как-то не верилось в это после всего, что между ними было. Филипп принужденно улыбнулся, стараясь превратить зарождающуюся ссору в игривую шутку.  
— Я подчинюсь вам. Но с одним условием.  
— С каким?  
Не все так плохо: обнаженное тело Филиппа, едва прикрытое кружевами сорочки, все еще хранило свою власть над шевалье. Лицо де Лоррена чуть просветлело, руки принялись ласкать прохладную кожу принца, осторожно касаясь еще не совсем заживших шрамов, небрежно проходясь по напряженным соскам. От злополучного бюро до кровати — всего несколько шагов, и пока они еще в силах преодолеть это расстояние. Или нет?  
— Теперь я желаю повелевать. — В подтверждение своих слов Филипп крепко сомкнул объятия. — Я оставлю вас в покое с вашими тайнами, но взамен… вы наконец станете моим.  
Кое-чему Филипп научился за эти годы. Если встать поближе и смотреть исподлобья, если улыбаться при этом своей самой детской улыбкой, — шевалье забывает обо всем, даже о том, что обязательно должен быть суровым и неприступным. Его словно внезапно осеняет, что любовника можно довести до исступления не только болью, но и нежностью, пусть и такой же страстной и безжалостной, как насилие.  
Но не в этот раз.  
В этот раз де Лоррен оттолкнул Филиппа и прошел к кровати один, отнюдь не предлагая ему следовать за собой.  
— Спокойной ночи, ваше высочество. — Он задул все три свечи на канделябре, осталась только узкая полоска света из-под двери, соединяющей их покои.  
По крайней мере, это было милосердно: он теперь не увидит лица Филиппа в этой темноте.  
— Да что такое с вами? Вы отвратительны!  
Де Лоррен, в свою очередь, подумал о том, что принц далеко не так податлив. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и у него не останется никакой власти над Филиппом.  
— Это вы отвратительны, ваше чертово высочество, когда предлагаете мне как подачку то, о чем я мечтал так давно и напрасно.  
Шевалье возился на кровати, укладываясь спать. Он действительно был твердо намерен выставить Филиппа из своей спальни сегодня — и это оставалось его единственным преимуществом.  
— Мечтали? Вот это новость! И что же должно было натолкнуть меня на эту мысль? Ваши пощечины, ваша грубость, ваша плетка? Я слишком глуп, чтобы догадаться.  
«Он язвит, он чувствует себя сильным, — подумал де Лоррен. — И это плохо».  
— Вы не глупы, вы просто помешаны на себе, и это делает вас худшим из моих любовников. Ваш безбрежный эгоизм…  
— Ваших любовников? — ахнул Филипп. — Вы смеете сравнивать меня с другими?  
— Да почему же мне не сметь? Сравнение — это свойство человеческого разума, спросите ваших шутов из Академии. Вы преспокойно принимаете мое поклонение, совершенно не думая о том, что я испытываю, и только в моих грезах снисходите до того, чтобы овладеть мной. Как я терплю все это — я не знаю, я слишком не уважаю себя.  
Во время этого монолога силуэт Филиппа не двигался и как-то весь съежился, но вряд ли от горя или от страха: нет, это зверь собирался, готовясь прыгнуть.  
— Господин шевалье, вы переходите все границы.  
«Нет, только половину от того, что я позволял себе раньше», — мысленно заметил тот.  
— Хуже всего то, — продолжал Филипп, — что вы делаете это не вовремя. Над вами сгущаются тучи. И если у вас есть еще любовники при этом дворе, то друзей, кроме меня, точно нет. Вы еще не беседовали с Маршалем?  
«Значит, вот как у нас дела обстоят», — с печалью подумал шевалье, а вслух сказал:  
— Вон отсюда.  
В темноте послышалось что-то похожее на шипение кота; хлопнула дверь, за ней раздался какой-то грохот. Потом и вовсе поднялась кутерьма: Филипп будил слуг, отдавал команды. Заскрежетала тяжелая мебель; полоска света под дверью погасла, заслоненная шкафом или чем-то не менее массивным.  
«Очень умно. — Шевалье почесал живот под рубашкой. — Дверь-то открывается в мою сторону».  
— Как это трудно, — прошептал он, откидываясь на подушки и закрывая руками лицо. — Как я устал.


	10. Chapter 10

Апартаменты мадам де Монтеспан — точнее, комнатушка с чуланом — находились на половине королевы, куда и Маршалю было нелегко попасть, но все же, после соблюдения всех формальностей, ему это удалось. Он бы с удовольствием вцепился этой развязной особе в косы и так бы и волочил до своего подвала, помогая пинками. Но увы, если осведомители Лорены не лгут, она вот-вот потеснит Лавальер на ее позорном троне блудницы. Так что действовать приходилось осторожно.  
Разумеется, он испросил дозволения на этот визит и предоставил ей самой назначить время, но выглядело все так, будто он врасплох застал ее за вечерним туалетом. Халат — из той же ткани, что у короля! — больше открывал, чем прятал. Она полулежала в кресле, вытянув ножку и пристроив ее на пуфике, отчего та обнажилась до колена, а служанка обрабатывала ее ступню пемзой и умащивала благовонной мазью.  
— Проходите же, господин Маршаль, не стойте у порога, — промурлыкала Монтеспан, плотоядно улыбаясь вишневыми губами.  
Сесть, однако, не предложила. Да и пройти он особенно никуда не мог: все пространство было заставлено сундуками, шкафами и ларями, на которых громоздились ящики, а сверху — шкатулки, клетки с попугаями и цветочные вазы. Одно неловкое движение — и обязательно заденешь какую-нибудь пирамиду, которая рухнет тебе на голову.  
Неужели она и правда думает, что может произвести на него впечатление — хоть этими своими распущенными кудрями, струящимися золотой волной, накрашенными алыми сосками, виднеющимися в разрезе сорочки, розовыми пятками, сочным, полным, блестящим ртом и презрением во взгляде?  
Маршаль медленно моргнул и начал без всяких предисловий:  
— Не получали ли вы, мадам, в последнее время посылок из Парижа?  
— Разумеется. — Ее улыбка только стала еще шире. — Я получаю множество посылок, и большая их часть — из Парижа.  
— Вы догадываетесь, о какой именно посылке идет речь.  
— Вовсе нет. — Ее улыбка держалась, как приклеенная, хоть мышцы лица уже подрагивали от напряжения.  
— От одной так называемой повитухи весьма сомнительной репутации, которую часто видят на Кладбище Невинных и в других злачных местах.  
Мадам де Монтеспан отвернулась, переменила ногу на пуфике, но тотчас остановила служанку, собиравшуюся заняться ее ступней:  
— Погоди, Лизетт. Принеси-ка флакон с моего ночного столика. Да, серебряный. — Она подняла на Маршаля взгляд, в котором уже не было наигранной любезности. — Вы всегда так ведете свои допросы: допытываетесь лишь о том, что и сами прекрасно знаете? Немудрено, что его величество недоволен вами! — Она заметно повысила голос, словно отчитывая его вместо короля.  
Маршаль изобразил смирение:  
— Я не допрашиваю вас, мадам, а почтительно прошу о помощи.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я получила такую посылку, и, более того, вы знаете, что в ней находилось. Вот! — Она приняла у Лизетт нечто похожее на большой серебряный кулон с филигранью.  
— И что это, позвольте спросить?  
Ловкие пальчики мадам де Монтеспан открутили крышку. Она сделала глоток, потом еще, словно смаковала доброе вино.  
— Не хотите попробовать? Это напиток… для любовного пыла. Вы, верно, в таком не нуждаетесь, а вот мне необходимо иногда где-нибудь позаимствовать сил. Женщины слабы, мужчины безудержны в своих желаниях. По крайней мере, некоторые из них.  
Все при дворе были наслышаны о фантастической похоти короля, который порой, прежде чем добраться до дамы сердца, успевал оприходовать в качестве легкой закуски ее камеристку, а то и не одну. Он сношался так же, как ел: смешивал изысканные супы в одной тарелке, поглощал телятину кусками, которых хватило бы для роты гвардейцев, вмиг сметал фрикасе и паштеты с тарелок и заливал все это реками вина. Лорена рассказывала, что по утрам его женщины держались за животы, с трудом переставляя ноги и морщась от боли, все у них внутри было стерто в мясо, и на смягчение плоти у них уходило больше оливкового масла, чем в пищу. Так что набожность Лавальер и ее стремление скрыться в монастыре имели далеко не одну причину.   
«Однако же понадобятся четыре Людовика, чтобы тебя ушатать», — подумал Маршаль и невозмутимо перешел к следующему пункту:  
— Вы — подруга Мадам Генриетты?  
Тень смущения промелькнула на лице Монтеспан. Пожалуй, она не ожидала этого вопроса.  
— Она делает мне честь, называя меня так.  
— И насколько она вам доверяет?  
— Всецело.  
— Очень хорошо, — медленно кивнул Маршаль. — Ведь слишком уж часто ее высочество распространяет свое доверие на особ, мало того заслуживающих.  
Мадам де Монтеспан молчала — то ли застигнутая врасплох, то ли просто не понимая, к чему он ведет. Маршаль поклонился и вышел.  
Он вернулся к себе, в свой вечный полумрак, полный чужих секретов, где его ждала неизменная Лорена, старая ядовитая тварь. Он видел по ее взгляду, что ей есть о чем доложить, но сперва он спросил о другом:  
— Напомни, кто еще получал посылки с этого адреса?  
Лорена пожала плечами:  
— Шевалье де Лоррен.  
— И что в них было? — Маршаль на ходу просматривал бумаги, скопившиеся за время его отсутствия.  
— Всякий стыд и позор, — безразличным тоном ответила Лорена.  
— Например?  
Лорена возвела глаза к потолку, припоминая, и забормотала, будто отвечая урок:  
— Копия мужского полового члена из слоновой кости с некими приспособлениями из кожи и металла. Черная шелковая маска, оставляющая открытым только рот. Шары из нефрита, числом десять, нанизанные на…  
— Все, хватит, не продолжай, — поморщился Маршаль.  
— Но есть еще один пакет, на который вам стоило бы взглянуть. — Лорена указала на сверток, лежащий на скамье и как бы невзначай прикрытый старой скатертью. — Доставленный ему из Амстердама.  
У Маршаля не было никакого желания любоваться содержимым.  
— И что там? — брезгливо спросил он.  
И хотя здесь никого, кроме них, не было и быть не могло, Лорена невольно оглянулась, прежде чем прошептать что-то Маршалю на ухо.  
— Ох, ну в это я уж точно ввязываться не намерен! — Маршаль бросил на сверток полный омерзения взгляд. — Запакуй и доставь по назначению.  
— Но… — Лорена колебалась. — Его величество…  
— Король уже знает. — Маршаль почесал подбородок и вновь погрузился в бумаги.   
Ежедневная канитель легко затянула его и повлекла — вдаль, по дороге чужих предательств, глупых обманов, недостойных и смешных грешков, жалких и забавных клятвопреступлений. И где-то здесь, в этой мелкой бесовской пляске, мелькала густая и вязкая тень Истинного Зла.


	11. Chapter 11

Эбеновая трость с грохотом опустилась на раскладной столик в миллиметре от руки Генриетты. Серебряная рукоять в виде головы хищной птицы вонзилась в книгу, которую она читала. Составная крышка столика разломилась, он завалился набок, а трость взлетела снова — чтобы обрушиться на подлокотник кресла Мадам. Брызнули во все стороны бриллианты, украшавшие рукоять. Генриетта, не выдержав, вскинула руку, прикрывая голову, другую прижала к животу. Трость, занесенная в новом замахе, замерла. Тонкие косточки видны на просвет. Филипп мог бы одним ударом размозжить их, а за ними и череп.  
Вместо этого он обрушил свой гнев на книжные полки маленького библиотечного салона Мадам. Тассо с его Иерусалимами, Ариосто с неистовствующим Роландом, фальшивая патрицианка Клелия и не менее поддельный царь Кир, альманахи салона Рамбуйе, еще прорва каких-то итальянских книжонок, подарки графини де Суассон — все полетело на пол, все было безжалостно растоптано.  
Генриетта лихорадочно размышляла о том, как бы исхитриться и дотянуться до колокольчика. О господи, какой колокольчик? Этот грохот, наверное, слышен и на площади. Кто-то обязательно придет ей на помощь, епископ или даже сам король… если ее до того не убьют. Но боже, за что? Когда это кончится? Почему она не может спокойно почитать в собственном доме? Кто еще страдает так, как она?  
— Извольте, — она судорожно втянула воздух, — объясниться. Речь дана людям, чтобы говорить. И что вам сделали книги?  
В конце концов она — Стюарт. Пусть ее муж — опасный шут, безумец, которого давно пора запереть в подвале, пусть его брат — лицемер и предатель, но она принадлежит роду Стюарт, и это останется с ней навсегда.  
— Я знаю, — Филипп тоже задыхался от бешенства, — что это именно отсюда вы заимствуете отсутствующие у вас мозги, но, черт побери, которая из этих книг учит отбивать любовников у своих мужей?  
— Да когда же вы уйметесь! — Генриетта зажмурилась и сжала кулачки. — Вам нравится растравлять свои раны? Как будто время остановилось. Я просила у вас прощения сотни раз, и вы меня прощали, чтобы на следующий день начать все заново. Не говоря уже о том, что у меня не было любовников!  
— Очень интересно вы выражаетесь. — Филипп, как будто чуть успокоившись, даже начал прибираться: поднял столик, поправил его крышку, прошел к креслу, на которое, войдя, бросил некий холщовый мешок. — Где вам нужно — преувеличиваете в сто крат, где не нужно — преуменьшаете до нуля. Но не важно. Потому что отныне на ваших полках будет стоять э т о.  
Он перевернул мешок и высыпал из него на стол несколько томиков — новеньких, свежих, еще пахнущих типографской краской. Они падали, потом раскрывались на гравюрах весьма фривольного характера — вряд ли такая литература подходила салону герцогини Орлеанской. Одни были отпечатаны в Лондоне, но большинство — в Амстердаме, а авторами всегда значились Анонимусы.  
Генриетта косилась на покачивающийся под ними столик, потирая переносицу.  
— Ну что же вы? Читайте! Уверяю, это очень забавно и увлекательно, никто не размазывает свои чувства на сотнях страниц, все немедленно приступают к действию. — Филипп нависал над ней, вцепившись в спинку кресла, но трость уже стояла у самых дверей, прислоненная там к стенке от греха подальше. — Что такое? Вам дурно? Болит голова? Не трудитесь, я сам зачту.  
Он схватил первую попавшуюся книжонку, неосознанно выбрав ту, что потоньше, как делал всегда, — Генриетта заметила это и даже смогла усмехнуться. То было собрание омерзительнейших виршей:

Мадам волшебно хороша:  
В чем только держится душа,  
Во что тут тыкать хуем?  
Аллилуйя!  
Месье зато куда бодрей  
Среди пажей и егерей,  
Ведь не жена его волнует.  
Аллилуйя!  
«Ах так! - воскликнула Мадам. -  
Что ж, я урок Вам преподам.  
У Вас де Гиша отниму я».  
Аллилуйя!

Генриетта зажала уши руками.  
— Как, вы разлюбили стихи? А как же мадригалы, которыми ваши гости обменивались всякий день, ночами готовя экспромты, чтобы блеснуть перед вами, — вы помните эти чудесные времена? Один муж ничего не мог сочинить, и даже не старался — глупый скучный муж. Ладно, стихи и правда вышли из моды, сейчас первый жанр — драматургия. Где-то тут была пьеса…  
Она в отчаянии посмотрела на него, для чего ей пришлось вывернуть голову, так что затрещали шейные позвонки, — и крикнула ему в лицо, уже не надеясь, что эта простая мысль до него когда-нибудь дойдет:  
— Это все ложь!  
Филипп вдруг улыбнулся, даже нежно, если бы не злобный блеск в глазах. А она с внезапной ностальгией вспомнила светлую ночь в Тюильри, ветер, дышавший весной и колышущий занавески под оглашенный хор ночных птиц… Они сидели на кровати в одних рубашках, грызли засахаренный миндаль, выгребая его из одного кубка и шлепая друг друга по пальцам, и болтали, болтали без умолку до самого рассвета, обсуждая каждую мелочь, забредшую в их беспокойные умы. Что за нелепые серьги у мадам де Креки, оттягивающие ей мочки ушей, как у африканских дикарей; как обустроить купальни в Сен-Клу, чтобы обоим удобно было там прохлаждаться на собственный манер; беременна ли Артиньи; красит ли волосы епископ Коснак; правда ли, что жемчуг можно носить только вдовам, и… о боже, они, кажется, и«Клелию» обсуждали. И он улыбался, доверчиво, как дитя, и казалось, что в мире нет человека добрее. Он умел зажигать свое очарование, как свечу, и тушить его по собственному желанию. Уже давно эта свеча для нее не горела. Как они дошли до этого непотребства — оттуда, откуда начали?  
— Не важно, — ответил он, словно отвечая на ее мысли. — Теперь не имеет значения, где правда, а где ложь. Это вы могли объяснить мне или королю, но вы не объясните всему миру. Все в Европе, кто знает грамоту, наслаждаются вашими похождениями и смеются надо мной. И еще кто-то здесь, в этом дворце, смел отчитывать меня за то, что я якобы произвожу слишком много шума! В о т шум — он указал на горку памфлетов, снова распаляясь, — вы сделали из меня вселенское посмешище!  
Чудовищное, несправедливое обвинение. Он никогда не знал верной меры свои поступкам, и мать, и брат спускали ему то, за что иных сжигают на костре. Их величества собственноручно вырастили этого монстра.  
— Вы сами делаете из себя посмешище, — звонким голосом произнесла Генриетта. — Будь вы женщиной, вас нигде бы не принимали, вас заперли бы в монастыре, обрили бы наголо, держали бы на хлебе и воде, заклеймили…  
Он схватил ее за волосы и дернул назад, так что она всерьез испугалась, что сейчас сломается шея. Инстинктивный ужас в ее глазах заставил его замереть, но такой жуткой маской вместо лица, что ей стало еще страшнее.  
И тут двери распахнулись; на ходу поправляя сутану, лавируя между мебелью, епископ Коснак шагал, делая вид, что не замечает беспорядка в салоне, а также того, что герцог Орлеанский вот-вот убьет свою жену.  
— Ваше высочество, простите, я опоздал, но мои обязанности… Ах, Месье, тысяча извинений, я сперва вас и не заметил за креслом. Мадам велела явиться в этот час… — Он мямлил и кланялся, но уходить явно не собирался. Наоборот, он все ближе подкрадывался к Генриетте, поднимая выпавшие из шкафа книги.  
— Я, кажется, стал уже полным ничтожеством, — ухмыльнулся Филипп, отпуская волосы Генриетты и демонстративно стряхивая с рук ее пудру.  
— Зрение все хуже, — жаловался епископ, водружая книги на полки. — Никак не могу заказать подходящие очки. Представьте, давеча приходит мне из Италии ящичек с линзами, а там все вскрыто, разбито или по меньшей мере треснуто. Придется искать мастеров во Франции, а товар доставлять самолично. Я слышал, в Ла-Рошели есть хорошие оптики.  
Эту тему епископ мог развивать до бесконечности, чем он, похоже, и намеревался заняться, не желая оставлять Генриетту наедине с мужем в ближайшие лет сто. Впрочем, Филипп уже сказал все, что хотел. Ярость схлынула, оставив после себя усталость и горечь. Он направился к дверям, но возле них остановился, чтобы бросить напоследок:  
— Вас снова спасли, Мадам, от огнедышащего дракона. Но настанет тот день, когда ничто не спасет вас от собственной глупости.  
Его слова какое-то время висели в тишине, а потом епископ бросился к Генриетте и, дрожа, заглянул ей в лицо:  
— Мадам, вам дурно? Позвать ваших женщин? Принести вам воды? Позвольте, вот же графин. Минутку…  
Он заметался по комнате, взбивая подолом сутаны книжную пыль, и в солнечном свете она обрамляла его силуэт, как сияющий ореол.  
— Ах, да не хлопочите вы, сядьте спокойно! — со злостью бросила Генриетта. — Вы не можете мне помочь.  
— За мной слишком поздно послали, — посетовал отец Коснак, придвигая стул. — А я просил, я приказывал, я, наконец, деньги давал. Как мало у вас верных слуг!  
— Точно подмечено, — ухмыльнулась Генриетта. Сейчас она казалась такой же больной и невзрачной, как много лет назад, когда король не хотел с ней танцевать. Отчаяние и гнев развеяли все ее очарование, словно пыльцу с крыльев бабочки. — Вы клялись мне, что все памфлеты уничтожены.   
— Тот тираж, на который вы указали, был рассыпан. Но набрали другие. Этому нельзя противостоять, я предупреждал вас, — потупился епископ.  
— А тот прорыв, о котором вы говорили недавно, та новая ступень, близость рая — где она? Я ждала невесть чего — и что я получила? Да меня чуть не убили в собственном доме!  
— Это не ваш дом. — В его голосе появились ледяные нотки. — Нет у нас дома в сей юдоли скорби, лишь на Небесах обретем мы блаженство. Вы сердитесь теперь и на меня, но это извинительно после того, что вам довелось пережить. Разве я обещал вам легкую прогулку? — Постепенно его голос становился звенящим и размеренным, обогащаясь теми нотами, которые так часто приводили в восхищение его паству. — Мы с вами совершаем тяжкий труд, но также и великое делание, а мир пред нами подобен лабиринту, полному иллюзий и дьявольских обманов. И снова я прошу вас лишь об одном: верьте мне, ваше высочество.  
— Ах, я верю, — нахохлившись, обхватив себя руками, печально произнесла Генриетта. — Подайте мне по крайней мере шаль: здесь что-то становится свежо.

— Смешно, но мне нравилось, как она пела, — рассказывал Филипп огню в камине, который велел растопить среди дня, потому что ему тоже стало холодно. — Слабенький голосок, и фальшивила ужасно, но мне казалось, что она — птенец, который только пробует голос. Что-то очень живое, очень естественное, н а с т о я щ е е. Теперь-то она не поет.  
Шевалье сидел рядом, как ни в чем не бывало, ибо здесь было его место. Он великолепно умел слушать — молча, не перебивая даже жестами, но впитывая и принимая каждое слово. За окнами могла разразиться буря, но по правую руку от Филиппа откинулся в кресле де Лоррен, который никогда не мерз, и его молчание создавало круг тепла и покоя.  
— Господи, я чуть не убил сейчас свою беременную жену!  
— Действительно, следует подождать, пока она разродится, — не удержался де Лоррен, но Филипп его не услышал.  
— Как мы могли дойти до такого — оттуда, откуда мы начали? — Он повернулся и посмотрел на шевалье с таким растерянным видом, словно и правда ожидал от него ответа.  
— Вы просто слишком похожи, — сказал шевалье, довольно вульгарно почесываясь: он уже начал потеть от жары. — Все трое.  
— Трое?  
— Вы, она, его великое величество. Как близнецы. Иногда у меня вертится в голове фраза, а я не могу вспомнить, кто из вас ее произнес. Да кто угодно.  
Филипп медленно осознавал эту новость, еще не зная, как к ней отнестись, а шевалье продолжил:  
— Поэтому вам нужен я, как громоотвод. Как плохо бы вы ни относились друг к другу, есть один человек, который все равно хуже, и этот человек — я, — с гордостью произнес он.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что я ненавижу вас сильнее, чем Генриетту? — со слабой улыбкой спросил Филипп.  
— Признайтесь, что порой это так. Например, когда вы давеча двигали в своей спальне мебель. И знаете что? Пойдемте гулять, пока не зарумянились тут до хрустящей корочки. Зря что ли ваш брат строит свои сады?


	12. Chapter 12

Уже по тому, что король пожелал заслушать отчет Маршаля не на Совете, а в собственном кабинете, фактически наедине, если не считать неизменного Бонтана, — можно было догадаться, что его величество крайне недоволен. Вскоре Людовик выразился достаточно ясно, не позволив Маршалю закончить доклад:  
— Хватит! Вы слишком много говорите, но ясно одно: ваше расследование зашло в тупик.  
Маршаль смотрел на него своим мутным взором старой рабочей лошади, будучи вполне согласен с его величеством. Да, и он даже мог назвать имя этого тупика — но не осмеливался. Все, что ему оставалось, — только намеки, которые Людовик упорно не желал понимать.  
— Прошло два месяца, — Людовик сейчас фактически пересказывал его отчет, но с таким видом, будто преподносил ему великую истину, — тел больше не находят, но молодые люди продолжают исчезать. Только теперь это не рабочие, а обслуга: поварята, конюхи, даже пажи. Это значит, что наш противник стал умнее.  
Маршаль собрал всю свою выдержку и попер практически напролом:  
— Ваше величество, как я уже упоминал, все жертвы были подвержены «итальянскому пороку», а это достаточно ясно указывает на…  
Он сделал многозначительную паузу и застыл с таким видом, словно хотел загипнотизировать короля.  
— Недостаточно! — рявкнул тот и пристукнул кулаком по столу. — Недостаточно даже для меня, я уж не говорю о моем брате. У вас нет четких улик, он вам не поверит.  
И вот снова это повторилось, как в заезженном ярмарочном фарсе: почему Маршаль и ненавидел дела, связанные с Орлеанским домом. Он вовсе не собирался ни в чем убеждать Месье, в том числе и в виновности его любовника. Он пытался донести до короля совсем другую мысль, но, как всегда, не сумел. Порочным содомитом, нечестивцем, уголовным преступником мог быть кто угодно из окружения Филиппа, но только не он сам.  
И не его жена.  
Каково же было работать Маршалю в таких условиях? Все равно, что собаке, идущей по следу, натыкаться на кованые ворота.  
Оставался последний и, кстати говоря, весьма неожиданно возникший аргумент, будто посланный Всевышним в Его бесконечной милости. Маршаль, впрочем, предпочел бы к нему не прибегать, чтобы остаться честным игроком, но король не дал ему на это шанса.  
— Ваше величество, один человек очень настойчиво добивается вашей аудиенции. Он — врач из Ла-Рошели, его зовут Жак Толле, и при дворе нашлись люди, которые смогли засвидетельствовать его личность и подтвердить его репутацию.  
— И что за репутация? — поднял бровь Людовик.  
— Своеобразная. Да вы наверняка слышали о нем…  
— Гугенот? — встрепенулся король.  
«Вот еще один забор», — вздохнул Маршаль. Но этот он хотя бы сможет перескочить.  
— Хуже, ваше величество. Он алхимик, причем один из немногих успешных. На его средства были построены две больницы, одна в Ла Рошели, другая в Париже. Жертвовал он и странноприимным домам, и женским монастырям для заблудших девиц…  
— Чего он хочет? — Людовик теперь барабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Он утверждает, что у него есть важные сведения, касающиеся убийств в Версале, о которых ему каким-то образом стало известно, но по сути он не желает говорить ни с кем, кроме вас.  
— Хорошо, введите его. И оставьте нас, Маршаль.  
Жак Толле всем своим видом и повадками скорее напоминал бывалого кавалерийского полковника, чем адепта тайной науки. Ему было далеко за сорок, на лысеющей голове без парика мерцала седина, и вид он имел такой озабоченный, словно проверял караулы. Его темная дорожная одежда с серым от пыли воротником никак не позволяла угадать в нем человека, умеющего делать золото. Правда, его руки были покрыты шрамами от ожогов и следами давно заживших язв, но то же можно увидеть и у любого врача, не доверяющего аптекарям и готовящего свои зелья самостоятельно.  
Он скользнул взглядом по обстановке, на миг с удивлением остановился на Бонтане, затем, с еще большим, — на короле. Словно спохватившись, он низко, но не изящно поклонился — раз, потом другой, на всякий случай. Ему явно не терпелось как можно скорее покончить с формальностями и перейти к делу. Людовику импонировал такой тип людей, и он пошел ему навстречу, без предисловий позволив говорить. Впрочем, почти сразу ему пришлось перебить мэтра Толле.  
— Ваше величество, как только я был извещен о происходящем, я немедленно…  
— Кем извещены?  
— По принятым у нашего братства законам я не имею права разглашать этого даже на исповеди, но вашему величеству я, разумеется, назову все имена. Однако позвольте мне сделать это в конце рассказа, когда они уже не вызовут вашего удивления.  
Несмотря на свои деревенские манеры, Жак Толле был весьма искушен в переговорах с вышестоящими — он как бы сделал королю уступку, хотя на самом деле добивался уступки от него. Людовика так позабавила эта хитрость, что он благосклонно кивнул.  
— Вам, должно быть, известны, ваше величество, мои скромные успехи на поприще алхимии. Я не так далеко продвинулся на этом пути, но мои знания заставили меня сделать ужасный вывод. — Он вздохнул, но не для драматизма, а потому что искренне сокрушался из-за того, о чем говорил. — Здесь, в Версале, творит зло мой собрат-алхимик, и он совершенно безумен.  
— Не удивительно, — проронил Людовик. — Алхимия многих сводила с ума.  
— Ваше величество изволит говорить о так называемых суфлерах — тех, кого привлекает лишь внешний блеск этой священной дисциплины и страсть к обогащению. За эти низменные мотивы она жестоко им мстит. Истинная же алхимия — это наука о совершенствовании души, и лишь тот, кто сумел подняться по ступеням лестницы в Небеса, становится ее адептом. Суфлер бессилен, все, чего он в состоянии добиться, — это его собственное разорение. Адепту же подвластно многое, в том числе и преображение низших металлов, хотя это не является его целью. Я всегда думал, что алхимик-адепт не может быть существом безнравственным, а значит, не может и совершить преступление. Но я ошибался, и это пугает меня, ваше величество, до смертной дрожи.  
— Очень вам сочувствую, мэтр Толле, — с некоторым ехидством произнес король. — Но я хотел бы знать, чем вы намерены подтвердить свои слова.  
— Вот этим.  
Он достал из-под полы плаща небольшой железный ларец, который до этого удерживал левой рукой, и хотел было протянуть его королю, но Бонтан буквально бросился ему наперерез. Снова ссутулившись, даже слегка покраснев, Жак Толле отдал ему ларец.  
Очень странно было видеть столь безыскусную вещь в этом кабинете, где за хитросплетениями орнамента на мебели и стенах можно было следить часами, а блеск золота и полированного дерева ослеплял непривычный глаз. Бонтан медленно открыл крышку. На дне ларца, на ложе из сосновой стружки, лежал стеклянный флакон с жидкостью густого черного цвета, который, казалось, поглощал все солнечные лучи.  
— Тот же яд, от которого погибли ваши рабочие, — пояснил Жак Толле. — Чтобы убедиться, дайте несколько капель приговоренному к смерти, и через двенадцать часов увидите те же симптомы. А это, — он достал из кармана сложенный листок бумаги, и теперь Бонтан позволил положить его прямо на стол королю, — ваше величество уже видели.  
Людовик сграбастал листок и, развернув его, не удержался от восклицания:  
— Шифр!  
— Совершенно верно, ваше величество, — поклонился Жак Толле. — Египетские иероглифы, коими алхимики издавна зашифровывают свои записи о протекающих в ретортах процессах. Фактически это рецепт яда, способ его получения, и доступен он только на высших ступенях посвящения. Но создавший его человек извратил нашу науку в самых ее основах, превратив в ее противоположность. Я боюсь, что своего худшего преступления он еще не совершил. Я загнал двух коней, чтобы не опоздать.  
— Прекрасно! — Это был, наверное, не совсем уместный возглас, но Людовик действительно имел торжествующий вид. — И кто же он — этот ваш алхимический безумец?  
— Ваше величество, увы, я не знаю! Если бы я только… — Мэтр Толле схватился за пустую перевязь, будто она душила его.  
— Зато знаю я, — не без гордости заявил Людовик и крикнул в сторону двери: — Маршаль! Ко мне!


	13. Chapter 13

Погода, как часто случалось в этих местах, резко испортилась. Зарядил мелкий и скучный дождь, сумерки сгустились рано. Филиппу не хотелось тосковать, но унылые лица или напускное веселье окружающих так его раздражали, что он отослал всех и уединился с де Лорреном в дальней гостиной, окна которой выходили на площадь Оружия.  
Филипп изучал огромную карту Европы, которую недавно выпросил у брата, — совсем новую, отличного качества, выполненную с удивительным тщанием. Только здесь имелся такой большой стол, на котором ее можно было разложить. Вообще-то ее следовало где-то повесить, но он не представлял, где именно. В убранство его апартаментов такой аксессуар никак не вписывался. Что ж! Тем хуже для убранства. В этой гостиной давно пора сменить отделку.  
Де Лоррена карта не интересовала. Он стоял у окна, словно впав в меланхолию, чего с ним сроду не случалось. Какой-нибудь голландец мог бы сейчас писать с него портрет, силясь передать игру тусклого света на серебристых волосах, на бирюзовом бархате камзола, на гранях бриллиантов, мерцавших тут и там. Но шевалье не позировал и не тосковал — он наблюдал.  
— Что за кавалькада мокрых ворон промчалась сейчас по площади? — вдруг спросил он и сам себе ответил: — А это наш храбрый Маршаль мчится в деревню арестовывать бедного доктора. Не могу пожелать ему доброго пути, потому что скоро они вернутся с пустыми руками.  
— Вы мне, сударь, сегодня обещали разгадку всей истории, — чуть капризно протянул Филипп, продолжая изучать франко-германскую границу. — Или я, как всегда, все узнаю последним?  
Шевалье наконец покинул свой наблюдательный пост и уселся на стул рядом с Филиппом. Он облокотился о стол с мечтательным видом, ничуть не заботясь о том, что может помять драгоценную карту.  
— Это вряд ли, потому что примерно через час к вам явятся за дозволением арестовать вашего духовника. — Не обращая внимания на изумленный взгляд Филиппа, де Лоррен снял с манжета пылинку и продолжил: — Думаю, в этом случае будут соблюдены все формальности. Вот когда явятся за мной, вы точно узнаете об этом последним.  
— Моего пафосного епископа? Согласен, он зануда и вконец извел меня своими благими намерениями, но вряд ли для Луи это станет достаточным основанием… Боже! — Карта была окончательно забыта. — Вы хотите сказать… Это он убивал рабочих? Я не могу в это поверить. Никто в это не поверит. Я бы предположил, что явятся как раз за вами. Маршаль над вами кружил, как коршун над цыпленком.  
— Очень лестное сравнение, — поморщился шевалье. — Почему бы не сказать: «Как оса над грушей»? И почему вы не приказали зажечь побольше свечей? Я сейчас усну. Нет, не зовите никого, я не хочу, чтобы меня прерывали, а то и вовсе забуду, что хотел сказать. — Он зевнул. — Ну вот, забыл. Ах, да! При дворе меня действительно не любят, но не я арендовал алхимическую лабораторию в мансарде доктора Массона. Причем милейший епископ наверняка ведь сказал, что делает это по вашему приказу, и этот болван лекарь от страха потерял дар речи, когда появились первые трупы. А его бойкая дочурка, Клодин, помните ее? — так вот, она ничего не знала. Уж она-то бы не стала вас выгораживать. Думала, что отец, как обычно, просиживает там все вечера один.  
— А вам-то откуда это известно? — встряхнув головой, как недоумевающий кот, спросил Филипп.  
Шевалье набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и уставился вдаль с напряженным лицом, как он делал всегда, прежде чем начать обстоятельный рассказ о своих приключениях.  
— Однажды я добирался во дворец один — из известной всем таверны, где, кстати, я был самым подлым образом брошен в бессознательном состоянии…  
Филипп мигом понял, о чем речь, и поспешил оправдаться:  
— Но вас и правда было не добудиться! А мы были без кареты, и все очень спешили на праздник в честь мадам де Шуази. Не перебрасывать же вас через круп, как похищенную деву!  
— Ох, ну пропустили бы первую перемену блюд. Вам, между прочим, пора бы уже есть поменьше, и нечего на меня так смотреть. Мне только чудом не обчистили карманы! — Лицо шевалье перекосилось в страшном зевке. — Да что ж такое-то, вы нарочно, что ли, сбиваете меня с мысли? Итак, я проезжаю через деревню, никуда, в отличие от вас, не тороплюсь и глазею по сторонам, дабы разогнать похмельный морок. И вдруг вижу характерную заслонку над трубой одного из домов, которую обычно ставят для того, чтобы скрыть специфический дым алхимических опытов. С похмелья я бываю любопытен, и мне не составило труда узнать, кому этот дом принадлежит. Впрочем, оказалось, что лекарь — всего лишь дилетант, как у них это называется, суфлер, и не заслуживает моего внимания. Поэтому я о нем забыл — до того дня, когда нашли этот труп в часовне и поднялся переполох. Тут уже стало ясно, что орудовал не суфлер. Меня это несколько встревожило, и я написал в Ла-Рошель одному своему старому приятелю, с которым познакомился еще бог весть когда, при осаде Трино, где он был полковым врачом у герцога Навая. Все говорили, что он знаменитый алхимик, вот я и решил, что ему будет интересно. — Шевалье перевел дух. — Его ответ мне совсем не понравился. Давно я не получал столь скверных писем, наверное, с тех пор, как узнал, что вы изменяете мне с д'Эффиа. Вот зачем это вам понадобилось, скажите на милость?  
— А потом вы говорите, что я сбиваю вас с мысли. — Филипп был невозмутим. — Продолжайте свой рассказ, прошу вас, он очень увлекателен.  
— Хорошо, но к теме Эффиа мы еще вернемся. Стало быть, Жак Толле — так зовут моего приятеля — утверждал, что, судя по всему, кто-то пытается изготовить питьевое золото и пробует его на испытуемых.  
— Питьевое золото? — недоверчиво переспросил Филипп. — А внутрь-то его зачем принимать? Хотя, помнится, Фуке свои миллионы и правда разве что не ел.  
— Цель алхимии, видите ли, — исправление несовершенного, искаженного в результате первородного греха. Не только металлов, но и почв, и рек, и гор, и неба. Все это, как утверждают адепты, испорчено, а Великое Делание заключается в том, чтобы вернуть мир в то состояние, в котором он пребывал в первые дни творения. Превратить низшие металлы в высшие, порочных людей — в идеальных. Жак Толле посоветовал мне попытаться понять, какой порок отличал этих жертв, и я легко нашел ответ на этот вопрос. Как раз того беднягу, который умер в часовне, я неплохо знал именно с этой стороны.  
Филипп нахмурился и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Значит, убийца пытался исправить…  
— Содомию. А кто у нас Принц Греха?  
— Он что, и меня собирался отравить? — в ужасе воскликнул Филипп и зачем-то оглянулся на дверь.  
— Ну что вы, ни в коем случае. Он просто хотел вас немножко починить, как свои часы. Чтобы вы стали паинькой и полюбили свою жену.  
Филипп мгновенно вспыхнул, сжал кулаки и стал приподниматься на стуле:  
— Она и тут…  
Однако де Лоррен усадил его на место одним расслабленным жестом:  
— Да нет, конечно, Мадам ничего не знала. Она никогда ничего не знает, не понимает и не хочет понимать, пока ее не потычут в содеянное мордой, как нашкодившую кошку. Говорят, это у них семейное. Думаю, вы еще увидите в своем королевстве очередной выводок изгнанных Стюартов, понятия не имеющих о том, как они здесь очутились. И не трудитесь наказывать ее на этот раз — наверняка эту задачу возьмет на себя король, что будет ей гораздо неприятнее.  
Филипп бессильно опустил руки, посмотрел на потолок и покачал головой.  
— Хорошо, но как вам вообще пришло в голову заподозрить Коснака? Мне кажется, это невозможно.  
— Что у вас лежит в кармане? — вдруг спросил де Лоррен. — Положите руку в карман и нащупайте то, что там лежит. Ну скорее же.  
Принц пожал плечами и извлек из кармана новенькую блестящую золотую монету.  
— Ну и что? — недовольно переспросил он. — Это экю.  
— Верно? А кто вам его дал? Кто безотказно ссужает вас любыми суммами, еще и вашей супруге хватает?  
— Ах, он отнюдь не безотказен! — возразил Филипп.  
— У адептов есть правило: не тратить алхимическое золото на свои и чужие прихоти, а только на благие цели. Он не помогал вам пополнить коллекцию запонок, но охотно ссужал на безумные проекты вроде завоевания Неаполитанского королевства. Кто еще так одержим вашим нравственным совершенствованием? Я только сложил два и два, оставалось лишь проследить за ним до дома лекаря.  
— А почему же вы до сих пор молчали? — внезапно рассердился Филипп. — Ждали, чья возьмет?  
— Да риск был, — вздохнул де Лоррен. — По идее, он не должен был поить вас своим золотом, пока его эксперименты не увенчаются успехом, а трупы — это не успех. Но кто знает, что творится в голове у безумца? Подозреваю, тот факт, что одна из жертв приползла умирать в часовню, его крайне воодушевил. Он мог увидеть в этом некий знак. Однако что я мог сделать? Кто бы мне поверил? Я думал. О, я в жизни столько не думал, как в эти дни, я ночей не спал, а вы еще изволили мне докучать своими капризами.  
Филипп швырнул в него золотое экю.  
— Да-да, я места себе не находил, пытаясь спасти вашу бесценную жизнь, а вы тем временем только и знали, что жаловаться да требовать. Пришлось слегка поссориться с вами, чтобы получить передышку.  
Теперь принц бросил в него смятый лист бумаги из пачки, которую взял, чтобы делать заметки, — она так и осталась нетронутой.  
— Только не трогайте пресс-папье, оно тяжелое, — попросил де Лоррен. — И давайте все же вернемся к Коснаку, у нас осталось не так много времени. Стало быть, я думал. Я хотел было поймать его на горячем, но как? Он бродил везде, где вздумается, раздавал буквально всем свои конфеты, а избранным вручал особенные драже. Яд медленный, ну кто бы обнаружил связь? И даже если бы я силой притащил Маршаля в дом лекаря, это ничем бы не помогло. Алхимия не запрещена законом, запрещено мошенничество, а тут ставки были повыше. Ваш брат и Маршаль должны были сами выйти на убийцу, хотя без помощи мэтра Толле им это не удалось бы. К счастью, он написал мне, что немедленно выезжает в Версаль. Мне оставалось только ждать и не спускать с епископа глаз. Впрочем, вы не стали бы брать у него что-либо из рук, просто из брезгливости, и на вашу кухню он вряд ли бы сумел пробраться. К тому же я был уверен, что он станет действовать через вашу супругу. Вы не должны были делить с ней стол и постель. Но тут весьма кстати у вас случилась очередная стычка…  
— К которой вы, разумеется, не имеете никакого отношения!  
Де Лоррен умильно улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — покорно вздохнул Филипп, — я не стану спрашивать вас, откуда взялись эти памфлеты и где вы научились разбираться в печных заслонках. А также о многом другом, о чем вы явно умалчиваете.  
— Очень разумно с вашей стороны, — промурлыкал де Лоррен, вставая. — Вы ведь знаете главное: я — ваш верный рыцарь и всегда стою на страже вашей порочности. — Подойдя к Филиппу сзади, он запустил руки в его чудесные черные локоны. Тот зажмурился от удовольствия. — Знаете, у меня есть идея. Вот-вот тут поднимется очередной переполох, все станут носиться, как куры с отрубленными головами, и наедине мы с вами останемся нескоро. Поэтому, пока есть время… — Его руки скользнули ниже, решительно сминая жесткие кружева.   
Филипп, уже отдавшийся на волю этих касаний, вдруг очнулся:  
— Только не на этом столе! Здесь карта!  
— Ничего, — ухмыльнулся шевалье, поднимая его за плечи, — братец подарит вам другую.


	14. Эпилог

Генриетта в ужасе смотрела на разгромленный кабинет епископа, прижимая ледяные руки к горящему лицу. Выпотрошенные шкафы и столы напоминали ей животных со вспоротыми животами. Под ногами шуршали бумаги, скрипели шестеренки часов, разбитых во время отнюдь не деликатного обыска. Другие еще тикали в унисон, как сверчки на лугу, одинокие, словно брошенные дети.  
Последние слова епископа еще звучали у нее в ушах. С ним обращались так грубо, волокли его, будто скотину на убой, а он оглядывался на нее с удивительно светлой любовью во взгляде и говорил: «Умоляю вас, Мадам, не верьте тому, что вам станут обо мне говорить. Я не смог помочь вашему супругу, но то, что я обещал лично вам, я завершил. Я успел вас спасти. И это станет мне утешением, вторым после Бога».  
Она достала из-за корсажа маленький флакончик, который не смогло согреть тепло ее тела. Внутри колыхалась густая черная жидкость, вспыхивающая на солнце всеми оттенками радуги.

Даниэль де Коснак, епископ Валанса, был брошен в Венсенскую тюрьму как фальшивомонетчик. Но вскоре это обвинение сняли, не доводя дело до суда. Его величество не захотел поднимать лишний шум. Коснака лишили епископского сана и сослали в самую дальнюю из его деревень. Ему никто не писал, никто не посещал его, и до самой смерти он сидел у окна, глядя на пустынную дорогу и набрасывая свои мемуары, в которых, впрочем, ни словом не помянул алхимию.  
У него какое-то время оставался единственный корреспондент — Генриетта Английская. Она ни на миг не переставала хлопотать за него, удивляясь жестокосердию короля. Каждое утро она извлекала из укромного места флакон с угольно-черной жидкостью, растворяла одну ее каплю в молоке и выпивала — каждое утро, до самой своей смерти, которая последовала, увы, очень скоро.


End file.
